Freak Unleashed
by BlaineAndersonLover
Summary: She was HIS best friend. Something that the guys didn't know about. His secret. And now she's been exposed. With all the boys after her, can Tyler resist staying just friends? Or will someone get there first. Someone by the name of Reid Garwin.
1. First Encounter

**A/N so this story just came to mind and I had to get it out! **

A 10 year old Tyler Simms was sitting, very bored, on the couch, staring at the ceiling. _What a great life,_ he thought. He huffed, tired of trying to count the ceiling tiles and gave up, just sitting there.

_This is fun_. Yeah right. But this is what you get when all of your friends ditch you.

Yup—all his friends had gone for today, something that rarely happened, but hey it was the beginning of the summer. What'd Tyler expect?

Reid was somewhere off at summer camp since yesterday, where his parents had literally dragged him off to while Tyler watched laughing so hard from the look on his friend's face. Reid's misery made him laugh. Not something you usually laugh at, but a pouting and thrashing Reid would have anyone keeling over. So…Reid had been sent to some all boys' camp. _Pssh. Like he's going to survive one day._ Even at only a decade old, Reid had raging hormones.

Caleb had gone with family to visit some far off relatives that he didn't even know existed, somewhere in Europe. FUN. But Caleb wasn't one to throw many fits like Reid, so he went willingly and threw away his whole summer.

And then his only hope, Pogue. Pogue was off vacationing in Hawaii. LUCKY. He got coconuts, girls in hula skirts, more coconuts, pretty beaches, and more coconuts. Tyler was jealous. He almost even thought of sneaking onto the plane with Pogue's family. Yeah—Tyler Simms DID have a bad side, but it wasn't seen, not by his clueless friends.

So what the hell was a bored 10 year old boy supposed to do? Nothing. That is, unless your mom comes into the room and asks to take you somewhere.

And of course, Tyler being the bright boy he was immediately declined the offer. No way was he spending a day with his mom. Na-uh. Lame.

But what do all moms end up doing anyway? Duh, they drag you with them trying to get you to have fun. And usually the plan backfires, but what the heck.

"MOM—no it's okay, I'm fine just sitting here," Tyler got out, lying through his teeth. Of course he wasn't fine, but he wasn't about to spend a day with mommy dearest. He loved her, he really did, but it wasn't an option. The kids at school would tease him to no end if he was seen.

"Nonsense Tyler, you're coming with me. I refuse to let you sit here and become a fat, lazy couch potato just like your friend, now let's go!" Mrs. Simms hollered, grabbing the keys and a weary looking Tyler up from the couch. His mom wasn't going to let him sit around and get fat. Boredom was an excuse to use, and when he got older and received the Power, Mrs. Simms sure as hell wasn't going to let her only son sit, become bored, and use until he died senseless. Nope, she wasn't let that happen. Boredom wasn't a choice, he was going to do SOEMTHING.

They got out the front door, a brooding Tyler following his mom to her SUV. He buckled up in the passenger seat and his mom sent him a knowing glance hinting that he wasn't old enough to sit up in the front, but Tyler didn't feel like listening and for once, Mrs. Simms let it go.

They drove in silence and Tyler was becoming agitated because his mom wasn't mentioning where they were going.

"Mom, where are you taking me?" He asked in a somewhat fearful voice. Who knew what plans were brewing in her mind?

" It's a surprise…" She smiled and turned to the front of the car.

"Mom…"

"Just sit tight Tyler, we'll be there soon enough." And with that said neither said a word until Mrs. Simms pulled up into a parking lot of a park. A park?! Oh god…

"Mooooommmm!" Tyler groaned. This was definitely NOT what he had in mind.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"MOOOOM!" Tyler shrieked, louder this time. Mrs. Simms clamped a hand onto his mouth.

"TYLER SIMMS, you will not yell or use that tone with me. Now you will go out there and have a good time understand me?" Tyler nodded, scared out of his wits. His mom had enough of his whining today. He WAS going to enjoy this.

"Now go, come one bud, go…" She nudged her son out of the car and he hesitantly got out, slamming the car door afterwards.

Tyler huffed blowing some hair out of his face and kicking at the gravel under his feet. This was too much. A park?!?! What was he supposed to do?

He glanced up apprehensively thinking this was a joke, but instead was met with his mom opening the trunk of the vehicle, taking out supplies. Supplies to make a sand castle. HELL NO.

Tyler REALLY did love her, but he felt like such a baby. She always brought up his baby moments and how cute he was and all the stupid stuff he did and the things he enjoyed. Yeah, well, that was _then._

She needed to understand that Tyler was growing up.

"TYLER! Could you help me?" Mrs. Simms questioned, trying to haul out all of the junk. God…so embarrassing.

He shyly walked over to her, hoping no one spotted him with this stuff.

Together both of them carried it over to a bench and Tyler set it all down. Another lady was smiling at him and his mom. Mrs. Simms politely settled down next to her and both started slow conversation, already becoming good friends. The lady wasn't Caucasian that was for sure. She was pretty, with brown hair and dark skin, more like fair skin. She was very exotic—a very pretty Asian. Tyler couldn't help but stare for a little longer then needed. She looked only to be in her mid- twenty's.

He shrugged, feeling weird again and going back to his awkward self. He walked away not prepared to listen to the two women gossip and catch up on stuff. They already knew each other, or so it looked.

Tyler frowned and continued over to another girl who was sitting reading some book._ Nerd, who reads at a park? And in the summer?_ Tyler wasn't sure he was going to get along with this girl, especially after the fact that she was carrying and currently reading a battered copy of the first in the Harry Potter series. _Who does that? I'm so glad Reid isn't here…_

Tyler wasn't sure whether to sit down or not. He couldn't see the girl's face to see the way she reacted to his presence. Her entire expression was covered by the huge book. He did, however, get a good look at her outfit.

She wore loose fitted jeans and the biggest shirt he had ever seen, it could have been used as a dress. But she didn't seem awkward in it, in fact, she looked quite comfortable. And her sneakers. Whew…They were torn, battered, almost as bad as the book in her hands, but it seemed to add to her look. They looked like those shoes that you can never give up even when they're slowly peeling and ripping.

So he sat, slowly at first. She didn't seem mean or hostile towards him, so sitting seemed fine, plus his feet were throbbing.

Tyler sat, fidgeting and dwindling his thumbs. _So much for having fun._ This was worse then being at home.

There was an upside though. The lady next to his mom would catch his eye and smile slightly every now or then. God, she was pretty. He could feel his mouth open a little and felt a gust of wind pass his lips, making them dry. Or maybe it was hormones.

He sat staring at the pretty lady and decided that it was much better then previously. _Such pretty hazel eyes._ The lady pointed at him and whispered something to his mom who laughed quite loudly. Tyler stared down, cheeks burning and glanced back up seeing the lady staring in the opposite of his direction. He wouldn't be caught staring. _Such pretty hair, look at how it sways…_

Obviously he was wrong. The girl next to him slowly put her book down in her lap and stared at Tyler who was still transfixed with the pretty lady his mom was chatting with. The girl followed his gaze and saw that dazed look and made a sick face.

"Are you checking out my mom?" She asked him. Tyler broke his concentration and looked at the little girl. _That lady is a mom…wow._

Tyler was confused with her question. He was a VERY uninformed 10 year old.

"What's 'checking out'?" He asked, stupidly.

"I dunno I saw it on MTV when my sister was watching it…" The girl said, also lost about the definition of the phrase.

"So were you checking out my mom?" She asked still waiting an answer. _What a weird girl she doesn't even know the meaning and she's asking ME?_

"Umm…if checking out means like at the grocery store then, no…I think…" Tyler answered using his decade old knowledge. His response was so funny. Checking out? At the grocery store? Reid would have KILLED to see this. Gosh—kids and their antics.

"Why would my mom go to a grocery store with you?" The girl asked, taking a new lead on the topic.

"Huh?"

"Well if checking out means at the grocery store then you would buy my mom?" The girl questioned, calculating something with her fingers. Man, oh man. Little kids were so…strange. Their uneducated brains led them to say stupid things.

"Uhh…." Tyler wasn't sure how to answer this one.

"Okay…" The girl looked at the boy and decided he was pretty dumb, but cute.

"What?"

"Um, nothing." The girl said, going back to her book. _What a strange boy_, she thought. Tyler looked down at his lap and smacked a hand to his forehead. _GREAT, now I'm right where I started, bored with no friends._

Tyler was sitting for another 7 minutes or so before he went almost completely insane. This was freakin nuts. Sitting here and getting mosquito bites. Why not make it useful?

So he did what any crazy kid at the park does…he went over to mommy dearest and began unpacking the sand castle stuff.

He got all that he needed the shovel and other materials and walked over to the huge square box that consisted of the huge slides, monkey bars, and a lot of sand. It looked so empty, no one was on it.

So Tyler found a deserted place and sat down squishing his hands into the grainy sand. It felt so good. He enjoyed the feeling in his palm.

Then he continued making his sand castle, gathering some wet sand and compacting it into the shape maker thing. He was going to make Spencer Academy. The huge place he was dying to go to when he got older. It was so pretty.

He set out to make the glorious place with sand when a tiny shadow blocked some of his view.

He looked up and met with a pair of burning hazel eyes looking intensely at him.

The weird girl that was sitting there being…weird was standing over him. Awkward…

"Hi." The girl plainly said as if she only meant business.

"Hi." Tyler said back, trying to block his eyes from the now approaching sun. The girl sat down close to him though she was clearly uninvited.

"What ya making?" She asked trying to put the pieces of his masterpiece together in her mind.

"Oh, um, Spencer Academy…" He trailed off brushing some sand onto his shirt.

"It's really pretty, I've seen it. My sister goes there," The girl smiled at him as if smugly rubbing it in his face that she'd seen it and he hadn't.

But Tyler didn't picture this girl to be so much like Reid and in reality, she wasn't.

"Really?" Tyler asked, eyes widening at her revelation.

"What's it like?"

"It's really open…and there are a lot of shiny things." Shiny things? Wow…great description.

"Lockers?" Tyler asked. And the girl blushed looking down. She obviously knew things most of the time, but not this once.

"Yeah, those things…" She looked over at him uneasily trying to see if he was judging her on her answer. He wasn't, he was just staring at her curiously.

"So are you going to go there when you're older?" The girl asked changing the topic.

"Ya"

"Me too, but I don't want to go there. It seems too…snobby," The girl scrunched her face up in distaste at the word. She obviously had issues with some girls at school.

"It actually sorta does, but in a way it's cooler that way!" Tyler exclaimed getting a little jumpy that the girl was associating with him and actually getting somewhere.

"Yeah" she smiled at him, this time a genuine smile.

"So, what's your name?" Tyler asked.

"Kiki, just Kiki…" She didn't want to answer about her name. It was simply Kiki nothing more. It wasn't a nickname, it just was…

And luckily for Tyler, Kiki was enough. He didn't press for more.

"Cool, I'm Tyler Simms," He stated. The two met gazes and a true smile broke out on both of their faces. Tyler marveled at her looks. He hadn't actually taken a good look at her yet, he hadn't analyzed her features. But she was pretty. She had shiny brown hair just like her mom's and the same skin. They were almost replicas, except Kiki hadn't matured fully yet.

"So, Tyler how old are you?"

"Ten." He said proudly smirking with his gleaming teeth.

"Oh." And Tyler swore he heard a sense of disappointment cross her voice.

"How old are you?" He asked throwing the question back at her.

"Nine…" She muttered it under her breath like she was embarrassed by it. _Ha, I'm older then you_, Tyler smirked.

"Nine?" He asked trying not to rub in the fact that he was older then her. He was always Baby Boy, but now she was younger. Finally a younger friend. _YES._

"And a half!" Kiki yelled, defending herself. She crossed her arms across her chest not liking the feeling of being the underdog.

"Okay…I was just asking. JEEZ." Tyler turned back to his now halfway done sandcastle.

Kiki changed the subject and decided to join him with his building.

"Hey, can I make one?" She asked, tired of sitting on the sidelines watching him construct his…thing.

"Yeah, make your own." He grabbed a few supplies and threw them at her, one hitting her in the head. Tyler sniggered. How rude.

Kiki smirked.

"I don't need this one anyway Tyler…" She smiled taking the biggest bucket and a shovel and then shoving the bucket onto his whole head and banging the shovel into it. A loud banging sound was all Tyler could hear. His ears were ringing slightly and the thumping was pissing him off.

Oh—she was good. But she cheated.

Kiki held the bucket there, still banging and when she knew Tyler was stuck inside the bucket she jumped up, grabbing her Harry Potter book and making a run for it. She sprinted to her mom and tugged on her arm.

"Mom, let's go…" She said hurriedly, watching as Tyler struggled with walking in that bucket. He was having some issues taking it off and as soon as he made a run for it he ran into something. Idiot.

Kiki laughed as she saw the blinded Tyler bump into a pole and fall to the ground. Tyler's mom quickly rushed to his side and checked for bruises, taking the bucket off his head which left Tyler to glare at Kiki while she smiled evilly. Oh, she got him good.

He made a mean face and she returned it with pleasure.

And then while Tyler's mom brought him back to the bench Kiki said something to her mom.

"Mommy, Tyler was checking you out!" She yelled it a bit to loud and Kiki's mom gave her a bewildered stare while Tyler's mom was scowling at him.

Tyler on the other hand was frowning, a deep blush settling onto his skin. It was sure to be permanent.

And with that Kiki smiled playfully at him opening her book and returning to her page. Right before Tyler left, he swore he saw her grinning evilly behind the book.

This was the beginning of something…beautiful?

**A/N okay...so i know i haven't updated my other fic yet, but i have a sort of writer's block so i needed to clear that...and this was the result. **

**Don't forget to review! **


	2. Bonding

**A/N Okay…so I need feedback people. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant and if I did, I wouldn't be writing this. **

**you guys better like and review this chapter...i had to retype the WHOLE thing because my freakin computer died in this huge storm and i forgot to save it. So don't mind if i'm a bit moody. **

**There's a lot of Harry Potter humor too because i finished HP 7 when it came out and i'm sad that it's over, though it was the best book in the series! **

**Tyler's really cute in this chapter! okay...enough rambling. here ya go. :D**

After that day Tyler and Kiki spent more time together. Of course they were teasing each other 24/7 and always trying to embarrass each other. Especially Tyler , he hadn't gotten her back completely for the bucket thing.

Both children's moms brought them to the park daily and everyday Tyler caught sight of Kiki with a different book. _God she's weird._ But that was what was so appealing to Tyler .

Her apparel also didn't differ. She always wore loose hanging clothes, never summer dresses like those other girls.

And everyday they would question each other or just sit there, basking in the other's presence. Building a sandcastle again was attempted, but it led to an outburst from the kids.

Tyler was sitting peacefully shoveling cold sand and trying to construct something like Kiki's face. And with his artistic ability it ended up looking like a piece of crap. It was…hideous and Kiki noticed. She growled and grabbed some sand, trying to sculpt Tyler 's face.

It turned out equally ugly, if not uglier. And then, just as Kiki was done with her work, she felt two intense blue eyes glaring at her from overhead.

"Hey!" The young brunette boy yelled, refusing to believe that he looked like _that._

"What?" Kiki smiled innocently and stared down, now grinning evilly so Tyler couldn't see. He scowled.

"Don't you _WHAT_ me. I DO NOT look like that!" He rambled, pointing to the mush of sand better known as his face. He was angry, just like any other boy would be. She was slowly deflating his ego and his temper was slowly rising.

Kiki just stood unperturbed as if she didn't know what he was talking about. She shrugged and walked over to the gravel, picking up a few rocks. She walked back, smiling smugly and she brushed Tyler as she walked.

Tyler watched irked and agitated at her actions.

She simply lowered herself placing two rocks for the eyes and then continued making him a nose. The rock chosen for the nose was purposefully huge.

Kiki shoved it into her sandcastle and stood quite proud of herself. Tyler watched from the sidelines and shoved her to the side as she finished, seeing how his face looked.

He wrinkled his face in anger and turned to her on one foot.

"Why the heck do I look like Michel Jackson?!" Tyler screamed, VERY displeased. His ego was slowly dissipating, with the help of a dorky 9 year old girl.

Kiki smirked slightly and put a finger to her chin as if thinking.

"Actually I was aiming for Severus Snape…" She grinned from ear to ear and Tyler looked at her in question.

_Who the hell is Severus Snape? _Tyler was NOT a fan of Harry Potter, nor would he ever be.

"Who's Severus Snape?" He asked, fists clenching.

"Who's Severus Snape?! Are you serious! Do you live in a box Tyler ?!" She shrieked laughing at how stupid he was. She would actually_ believe_ if he lived in a box.

"HEY! Ya, well I'm sorry I'm not a _freak _like you, Kiki!" Ouch. That kinda hurt. I mean Kiki heard it a lot, but coming from Tyler she took it lightly. The boy was hardly an insult.

"Well, pretty boy, if you read Harry Potter and were a _freak_ like me maybe you would know…" She wasn't going to show him that it hurt her, even if it was just a little.

At the word Harry Potter Tyler frowned. _No way in hell will I read that book. _

Kiki snorted going to the bench and pulled out her Harry Potter book. _Does she carry that thing everywhere?_

She scanned the pictures at the beginnings of the chapters and found a perfect fit. She pointed to it and walked over to Tyler shoving the book in his face.

"THAT is Severus Snape." She stated, clearing the facts.

Tyler looked at the hideous man and his nose. _Ugh…his nose. Is that the result of plastic surgery?_ Tyler had had enough. He stood shoving the book back at Kiki and went over to _her_ sandcastle face--the one he had constructed. He smirked meeting her eyes before shoving his hand into the masterpiece, sending pieces of sand everywhere. Now, her face was clear, with nothing on it. How nice.

Kiki leered over him, pretending to be hurt. It didn't bother her; she got it a lot, especially from those girls. She just laughed a little.

"Meanie." She yelled over at Tyler, pretending to give him the satisfaction .

"Freak!"

"Boy who lives in a box!" Kiki laughed.

"Mrs. Harry Potter!" Now that DEFINITELY did not hurt. Kiki LOVED Harry. That was a compliment. She smirked.

"Oh- pretty boy. Thanks for the compliment!" She smiled and patted him on the back as if congratulating him.

Tyler sighed, defeated. He could never beat her with the insults. She was like a pro. And what sucked more? She was younger then him. Now_ that_ was something to maybe be ashamed of. But the girl had spunk; you couldn't fault her for that.

"Whatever…" Tyler sighed, making his way over to the bench that both of the kids usually sat at. Kiki followed, smiling at her victory.

Both sat quiet and surprisingly Kiki didn't open her book. _That's a shocker._ Tyler was in deep thought about this strange creature while he was swinging his legs back and forth. Kiki was mimicking his movement and staring at Tyler .

"So…I think I need an ACTUAL nickname for you…unless pretty boy is good for you." Kiki smiled liking the name. _It is true. He's adorable. _She blushed a little though her fair colored skin covered it up.

Tyler was pulled out of revere when she talked and he frowned at the nickname. She wasn't going to call him that.

"No, I don't like pretty boy…."

"Then what?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess you can call me Ty…" He said, not even letting on that Baby Boy was also one of his famous names. He would never live that one down and she would twist the name to no end.

"Teeny Ty?" She questioned, finding Ty just too…plain.

" NO WAY ."

"Fine, then I have a deal for you…" She smiled, tucking some brown hair behind her ears.

"Go on…" Tyler smirked already knowing he was going to love this new deal.

"So, I get to call YOU anything I want and you can call ME anything you want. Sound good?" Kiki asked, sticking her hand out so he could shake it.

_No, there has to be a catch…_

"Fine, under one condition, you can NEVER call me Teeny Ty…"

"Okay—and you can never call me a freak? Got it? Good…" Both of them shook hands and smirked divulging into many evil ideas in their brains.

Kiki smiled just a little, a real smile.

"So what do people at home call you and stuff?" Tyler asked her, needing some input for his evil plotting.

"Um…some people call me Kee, Kay, Kitty, and one time Kissy…" Kiki shuddered at the last nickname. An old man had called her that, and it was not one of her best memories. Tyler smiled, realizing that she trusted him with telling him that last name, so he decided he would tell her about Baby Boy.

"What about you?" She asked.

"People call me Ty, Baby Boy…and that's about it."

"Baby Boy?" Kiki asked, a vary slight look of amusement crossing her features. It was cute.

"Yeah, go ahead; you can make fun of it…" His face scrunched up and her response surprised him.

"No, actually it's kinda...cute..." Kiki whispered the last part, unable to look into Tyler's shocked and questioning eyes. She stared at her feet the whole time and Tyler smiled a little. She was one of the only people who didn't smirk or giggle after hearing the name.

Tyler liked it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, much better than the other stupid names I have!" Kiki exclaimed, jealousy slowly rising through her. Why couldn't she have a name as simple as Tyler? No one twist her name then, especially her sister. She wanted a name like the other _normal_ kids, although she was far from it.

"Thanks..." There was an awkward silence since this was the first time both kids had been nice to each other.

Kee, very keen on making at least one friend started up again.

"So, why don't you like the name?"

"My friends...they um..."

"Uh huh." Kee urged him on.

"My friends, Reid Garwin, Pogue Parry, and Caleb Danvers..."

"Okay..."

"Well, Caleb's like our leader," Tyler snorted. "Pogue is the peace-keeper, Reid is the bad boy, and I'm well, I'm just Baby Boy..." Tyler decided to stop right there. He didn't want to go into depth about his friends. He didn't want Kiki to meet his other friends. If the boys met Kee they would steal her away unintentionally and Kiki was _his_ friend. Kee was the one thing the boys didn't know about, the one thing they couldn't control, and Tyler planned to keep it that way.

Kiki didn't say anything after his confession. Obviously he didn't want to dwell on the topic for that long and she was okay with it. Plus, he seemed so happy when she talked to him, but then when she brought up the subject of his friends he always tensed. She didn't like seeing him that uncomfortable, unless she caused it.

The blue-eyed brunette looked up, curious. "What about you?"

"What about me?" It came out harsher then intended, but Kee didn't like personal questions. Her life wasn't really interesting, so why bother.

"Your friends?" Oh, that.

Kiki sat in silence, looking at her feet. She didn't want to answer because the truth sucked. _What am i supposed to say? Books are my best friends? I'm gonna sound like more like a dork. _Truth was she had no friends. Most girls tried to hang out with her because they only wanted the attention. At school everyone thought that if you hung out with Kiki you would be popular with the boys. All of the boys fancied her, always trying to catch her attention--it was annoying--and all the girls only asked to hang out with her because of that. Kee avoided them because of this and the girls didn't like it. So naturally being the snobs they were, they spread rumors that were absolutely horrible. Kiki was dibbed a million names after that, the slut, the whore, and the worst yet--the _freak. _Most people evaded her after all those things were spread around. Their reputation would mess up if they were seen with the...weirdo.

So, books were her best friends. So cliche, yet so true.

Tyler stared, waiting for a response. _She takes so long to answer, like I'll judge her or something. _But he didn't push it.

Kiki turned away, emotionless. She had decided she would tell the truth, and hopefully he wouldn't treat her weird for it.

"I have no friends." There, she said it and surprisingly her tone was proud. It was time for her to face the facts and apparently she finally had. People sucked.

Tyler was looking at her wide-eyed like a deer in headlights. He was...confused? It took parts of him to keep in the laughter that was begging to burst out. Instead, Ty shot out some sympathy. It took him a lot to say it and he didn't know if he fully meant it, but he tried with the courage he had mustered up. "I-I'm your friend, right?"

Kiki's hazel eyes gazed out from her long lashes and searched T's eyes for the truth. She saw a bit of a lie in his eyes and turned her back on him. "No." Kiki said. What a liar, she knew she wanted and _needed_ to be Tyler's friend.

"Okay then, we're BEST friends!" Tyler exclaimed, accomplishing his goal--to annoy Kee and change the topic. He wasn't staying on a sensitive topic. Nope--tough guys are NOT sensitive. That's what Reid says. But making a person feel better was different then being sensitive, it's called being nice.

Kiki rolled her eyes at his absurd exclamation and shoved him, hard. A loud thud was heard the next second and Tyler was on the floor, on his butt, looking upwards very dazed.

"Gosh, you're manly." Tyler smirked, slowly standing. Kiki choked on her own spit at his comment. _Manly._ That one was something she had _never_ heard. Mostly she heard other things like maybe too thin or short, but manly? She giggled loudly at the thought and Tyler frowned. _What does it take to get this girl to crack?_ He had meant for her to be a little mad, but she was perfectly unperturbed.

"No--I think you should look in the mirror Ty, you're girly." Kiki grinned and then twirled a piece of hair around her finger just like those preppy chicks.

"So like Ty, do you think, um, like, maybe that like we could like...um...what was I like saying?" Kiki repeated something she'd once heard a cheerleader say to her and giggled. Tyler snickered at her very bad yet interesting impersonation.

"GO TEAM!" He encouraged, in his own preppy voice.

_God you think with a voice like that he might be gay..._Kiki laughed again, knowing full well that Tyler was straight.

"See you do sound like a girl!"

"Na-uh!"

"Ya-huuuh."

Ty glowered. "HEY! Mommy says it's because I haven't hit pooberty yet!" He defended. _He's too cute. _Kiki smirked.

"Pooberty?..." Wow, don't think you could be more ignorant then _that_.

"Yeah--pooberty." He smiled smugly and Kee wiped it off his face the next second.

"It's puberty, idiot." _Way too make a boy feel loved._

Tyler gave her an unbelievable look and then a pout, the kind of pout a little boy begging to get a new toy would give."You couldn't let me win just once?" He asked exasperated.

"Nope--I _like _being the know-it-all."

"Yeah, seems like one of the only things you're good at." Ty stated, not meaning to hurt her.

"Thanks." Strangely she didn't take it as an insult. And what was more shocking was the fact that Tyler just happened to know that she would like the remark.

"I bet you saw it on MTV." Baby Boy grumbled under his breath.

"Yup."

"Isn't that channel for bored, stupid people?"

"That's exactly why my sister watches it." At this comment Tyler couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"I still think you watch too much TV though."

"And you Tyler Simms, probably sit at home staring at the ceiling all day long." That evil smirk reappeared on her face.

"How did you-?" He asked, inquizitively.

"You're a very predictable person." Kee flicked a leaf off the florr and stood as her mom gestured for her to get up. Tyler chose to ignore comment.

"Don't forget the deal, _Kissy._" The boy grinned wickedly, changing subjects, and blew a flying kiss her way along with a quick wink. Kiki retreated to her mom slowly, tensing at the pet name and Tyler was smiling the whole way home that day. He had finally come to slightly understand the strange creature.

**Like it? The next few chapters explain more about the two and their home lives and yadda yadda yah...but they get GOOD.**

**if you liked it REVIEW!**


	3. Rooftops

**This chapter is mondo CUTE!!! Did I just say mondo? Sorry. I think I'm hyper...I think.**

**Anyway... this chapter is dedicated to all of my lovely reviewers:D Special thanks to PurpleAngel for her inspiring reviews. Out of all of my reviews, your's really got me writing. THANKS! You rock!**

**Enjoy the MONDO cuteness!!! LONG CHAPTER BUT WORTH IT. **

"Mom! I'm going to Kee's!" Tyler yelled while jogging down the stairs.

"Here let me drop you off, just wait a sec--"

"No mom it's okay, Kee lives really close. I'll walk." The brunette sighed. Mrs. Simms was too overprotective. " You sure?" She asked again, her voice bellowing off the kitchen walls. She was currently planning and preparing for a huge party tonight at the Simms manor. Some people from work were coming along with Reid's parents. Reid was still at camp, which was sure to end soon enough. Pogue's family was still in Hawaii and Caleb was expected to be home in the next two weeks with Evelyn. Some other close friends of the Simms family were sure to be coming. So all in all the place would be packed.

Tyler's senses heightened as he heard his mom slowly approaching him. "Yeah. I'm sure." And with that the boy was out of the front door and getting as far from the house as possible.

It had been 3 weeks since Kiki and Tyler had first met. They had both taken a certain liking towards each other. Both were different then they were ready to admit and they both understood each other, although there wasn't much to understand about two little kids.

Tyler had resorted to going to Kee's place when he got bored, and now was one of those times. Kee never came over to his house though, not once. She had this thing for not getting out of the house a lot except for the park. Not the least bit peculiar for someone like her. In fact over the course of the few weeks they had known each other, Tyler had noticed that Kiki did the opposite of what most normal people would do. It was weird. Like when she was happy, she would wear dull and faded out or dark, moody colors. And then when she seemed sad or upset she wore the brightest, most blinding colors ever.

Ty finally stopped in front of an old beautiful house. It would seem average to most people but for Ty it radiated an interesting aura. The path leading up to the mahogany door was covered with shrubs and flowers. It was like walking through a jungle. But the inside, the inside was the absolute best part.

Knocking on the door loudly, Tyler heard footsteps. Another strange thing about this place, there was no doorbell. The front door swung open and a Caucasion looking girl stood there. She was beautiful, there was no denying it, but she could never compare to Kee. But she sure did come close. She had a phone pressed to her ear and was looking at anything but Tyler.

"Who're you?" She asked, still avoiding his face with a slightly rude tone. She must be the sister.

"Uh..." Tyler started, not sure how to explain himself, but he was cut off with the front door opening wider to reveal Kiki's beautiful mom. She shoved Kee's sister to the side and whispered something that surely only her daughter was supposed to hear. It sounded like "If you can't be nice to guests then leave." And the girl rolled her eyes making her way to the living room. She seemed kinda rude.

"I'm sorry sweetie, she's usually not like this. Come in, please." Tyler complied and blushed too. This was the first time Kee's mom was alone with Ty and it made him uncomfortable, especially after that comment he had made at the park that day.

"Would you like anything to drink, eat?" Ah, the mother mode was triggered.

"No it's-" He was cut off.

"Nonsense, it looks like you're tired. You need some refueling. And my gosh- did you walk here? Oh, then I'll just be in the kitchen preparing lunch for you, anything you'd prefer?" Gosh, she was like every typical mom, always too welcoming.

"No." Short and too the point, Tyler hoped she hot the hint. Obviously not because she patted his head and scurried off into the kitchen. The next second pots and pans clanging together could be heard.

The boy brushed a hand through his soft hair and continued to Kee's room. He already knew where it was, he'd been there countless times. He'd been to most of the rooms in the house, in fact. Not Kee's sister's room or her mom's, but most of the other ones. And each was differently decorated for a different time period. One room was designed to look like the olden days, while the other was made to be a 70's room. And then the coolest room in the house was the 'future' room. It was very...interesting. All in all, the place was so unique. No one designed their house like this anymore, but it looked so cool.

Kee's room was by far the most comforting for Tyler. It was brightly lit, each wall a different color resembling to look like somwhat of a rainbow. One wall was red, orange, green, blue, and the ceiling was yellow. The ceiling also had 3-D looking raindrops painted into them, which made it look like it was raining on you. It was kinda creepy.

The first time Tyler had come into her room and rested on the bed he had flipped out. Quite comical actually. His eyes had widened and he remembered jumping up yelling "KEE! There's a freakin HOLE in your ceiling!!!" And then running around like a crazed psycho maniac. Kiki at the time, stood amused and pulled out a video camera from one of her drawers catching the ever flailing and shrieking Ty on camera. And once Baby Boy was smart enough to catch on he ran after Kee, chasing the girl all over the house, until she locked herself in the bathroom, laughing loudly on the other side of the door. That day, Tyler stood outside, waiting for the girl to come out, for hours? He didn't quite remember. But he did remember how badly he had to pee after a little bit. He had banged on the door, yelling at Kiki to flee the bathroom and threatened to pee on her bed. She fled as quickly as possible and avoided Tyler, rushing to her room. Tyler quickly closed the door and relieved himself of the burden known as the excretory system. And then as he was zipping his fly his eyes caught the roll of toilet paper. It read in pretty handwriting, 'Please conserve. I'm watching' He paused, a bit frightened, but then chuckled again as someone else's handwriting read. 'Yeah, or else I'll shove it up your butt' Sister? Sure seemed like it.

That event had happened about two weeks ago. It was an unusual experience, but Ty liked it. He felt so much at ease with this place, they were all so weird. At his home his dad was always working and mom was always busy. At Kee's house new things happened every day.

Tyler finally came face to face with a huge door. He didn't bother knocking. _Not like she does anything personal._ And sure enough Kiki was propped up on one elbow reading a book. She was so enthralled in her book that she didn't notice or acknowledge Ty's presence.

Kee's room was the most...unique. Her walls were covered with a collage of her favorite comic strips, Garfield, Peanuts...and other posters hung all over the place. Many of them had books on them, or some sort of band. One poster in particular caught his attention. It had the Spice Girls on it. Kinda freaky. She also had a huge shelf of books pressed against one whole wall. It contained more books then Ty had seen in his whole life. Lastly, Kee's bedset was...literally, a mind game. If you stared at it for too long you could get a serious migraine attack. And Tyler was suffering a really bad one right now.

He coughed loudly and Kee looked up politely. Her eyes softened as she saw Tyler by the doorway. She closed the book, moved it to the side, and patted the spot next to her on the bed. _What would Reid think if he knew I was in a girl's bedroom..._

Tyler slumped down causing the bed to lift up on one side and Kee went flying in the air. She smacked his head for that one. Tyler still sat, not faltering.

"Hey."

"What's up Ty?"

"Nothing I got bored, so..."

"How nice Ty, just use me when you're bored." She stated, but was joking.

"You know that's not what--"

"I know..." Awkward silence. But then Tyler saw the book resting on the edge of her bed and he swiped it up before Kee could protest.

He flipped it around, inspecting the book as if it were some sort of alien or foreign object. God, he was clueless.

Kee struggled against him, trying to claim back her prized possession. And Tyler just held it high above his head so she couldn't reach.

"What's so good about this book?" He did _not_ just ask that.

"You wouldn't get it." He wouldn't, this type of thing wasn't...him.

"Try me."

"It feels good to escape into a world that's not yours. Where things don't go wrong for_ you_." Wow, a bit more deep then Ty expected. He still snorted though.

"That's really screwed up Kee."

"Well, it would seem for you because you're Mr. Perfect. Your world is one someone would die for." Boy, was she wrong.

"You don't know anything." He sneered.

"Okay, I don't know anything." Kee put her hands up in surrender. She didn't want to fight with him, she was just trying to prove a point. Kiki was not prepared to lose her one and only human friend.

"Seriously though, Harry Potter?"

The girl sighed. He would never get it.

"Hey Ty, when's your birthday?" That was out of the blue. She must be planning something...

"That's random...why do want to know?" Dang it, he was suspiscious.

"Just curious." Yeah right.

"March 19th." Kee was a little shocked. She didn't expect him to tell her so quickly.

"When's yours?"

"March 26th." Whoa...they were exactly one year and a week apart.

"One week away. Cool."

"Yeah, we could celebrate it together." Kee excitedly exclaimed. She had never had a _real_ birthday party, like with friends. It was usually just family. She tried not to sound to happy, but Tyler's eyebrows raised at this.

"Not a good idea." Tyler tried to ignore the hurt look in his friend's eyes.

"Why?" God, her voice was cracking. But she never cried. Nope. Never. She had never cried in her life, not that she ever remembered.

"How about...both of our families come together and celebrate?" Hopefully that calmed her down.

Kiki didn't say anything. She wanted to know why Tyler was avoiding anything to do with his other friends.

"Look Kee. The boys, they're the total opposite of you. I-I don't think you'd get along that well. They can be really big buttheads. Even _I_ hate them at times." Part of it was true, but lying was better then the truth. Tyler was not ready to admit that he was afraid he'd lose Kiki.

"Tell me more about them. Please?" How could you say no to that pout on her face, Tyler couldn't. He naturally gave in like any other boy would. But no--he didn't like her like _that_. No, she was just a friend, who happened to be the prettiest thing alive. Nope, JUST friends. Truthfully Ty knew he didn't like her like that. She was...weird, but cool at the same time.

Tyler fidgeted at her question. Should he tell her?...

"Reid Garwin, my best friend." Tyler snorted and an evil glint shone in his eyes. "Except for you of course." That evil grin settled in. "He's a total...player. He likes girls and that's pretty much it. He's blonde. And the stereotype for all blondes refers to him. He's the biggest idiot I've ever met."

"Really? And here I thought no one could get dumber then you Ty." Funny. She finally seemed to be in a better mood.

"I'm going to pretend I did NOT just hear that."

"There's no denying it. You know you heard it." She was good.

"Yes--there's no denial here. I just think pretending is so much better." The brunette boy stuck out his tongue.

"I thought pretending wasn't good Ty. Harry Potter is ALL pretending." Kee smugly smirked. Tyler pursed his lips together. _Why does she always do this?_

"If you don't shut up then I'm not going to finish." That shut her up. _Finally peace and quiet._

"Pogue Parry. Long hair, kinda girly if you ask me." Kee smirked at this but kept her mouth shut. "He stops most of the fights that we get into, with the help of me, of course." Stifling a laugh was harder then it looked, and Kiki was clearly unsuccessful.

"I pretty much figured you _started_ all the fights." Kiki blurted out. She couldn't help it, it was funny to comment on his thoughts.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Tyler glared.

"Shutting up." She placed a hand over her mouth.

"Caleb Danvers. Blackish hair. Too serious. No scratch that--WAY too serious. He needs to lighten up. But other then that, he's like our leader. The one who helps us with...stuff." Nothing really to say about that one.

"Reid- blonde. Pogue- long hair. Caleb- serious. Got it."

"I'm not done yet." Tyler smirked. Huh.

"You have more friends?"

"Just one."

Tyler started up again, "Ok, Kiki..." He didn't finish, not knowing her last name. Kee caught on, but didn't tell him.

"Nope not telling you." _Fine be that way._

"Okay then. Just Kiki. Brown hair, asian...Indian? Talks to much. Reads too much. Is practically married to Harry Potter. And...has a poster of the Spice Girls on her wall." Tyler finished, laughing and pointing at the band on the wall.

"Do you have a problem with the Spice Girls?" Kee glowered.

"No. Actually I think Scary Spice is...ROAR." Roar? What was that. Feisty?

"I don't think I want to know what ROAR means."

Tyler didn't say anything. OHHH- what a dirty, dirty boy. Tsk. Tsk.

"You have a very perverted, nasty mind." Still silence.

Tyler, about to remark, was cut off with the door banging open and hitting the wall. The girl from before was there, but this time the phone wasn't glued to her ear and she was actually looking at Tyler.

"Hey Kee, mom says--"

"Who's that?" Anonymous girl pointed out.

Kiki looked unsure but then responded. "My friend. Tyler Simms." Tyler made no gesture to move. He stood planted to the ground.

Kee rounded on Tyler. "This is my uh, sister." _OH, the MTV freak. Gotcha._

The girl smiled sweetly and walked towards the two friends. She bent down and looked Tyler straight in the eye and smiled. _He's cute for his age. _The girl looked to be about fifteenish. She looked dead into Ty's blue eyes with her hazel ones and said, "I'm Ally." The boy didn't even blush.

"Hi." Okay, so now he seemed kinda nervous. Kee smirked. Tyler...afraid of her sister? Haha.

"You're so cute!" Ally cooed and ruffled Ty's hair after pinching his cheeks. _Ouch that freakin hurts. Is this whole family out to get me? _He rubbed his now sore cheek and tried to smile nicely at the girl. He couldn't. So he was more then happy as she sauntered out of the room, but not before yelling, "Food's ready guys."

And then the door slammed shut and Tyler wanted run after the girl. He didn't know why. Impulse? His mind changed though as Kee burst out laughing her voice bouncing off of the walls.

"You" gasp. "should have" gasp. "seen your" gasp. "face!" Her laugh drawled out and Tyler frowned, touching his now almost swelling cheek.

"I don't think it's just you Kiki. Your family seems to be a bad influence." Smirking he turned around. Kiki's laughter died out completely and she glared but before she could start Ty smiled, "I'm starving. Let's go eat." And he left the room slamming the door behind him. She huffed and stomped out of the room to stalk after him.

Kee's mom set the table and all of them were washed up and ready to eat. It was some...unknown food but Tyler really enjoyed it. He was zoning out every now and then when everyone was talking he couldn't help but get a few extra helpings. No one seemed to mind.

Kee's mom glanced up randomly and asked, or more like stated, "So Tyler, I hear that there's a big party at your house tonight."

"Oh" That... "Yeah."

"Well your mom was gracious enough to invite me, so I hope we'll be seeing you there." She smiled sweetly and the rest of lunch passed quietly. That sure seemed strange for a family like Kee's.

Tyler said his thank you's and headed home, promising to see the family at the big gathering. He smirked, sticking his tongue out at Kee before leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Tyler Simms was resting in bed, trying to block out some of the loud music from downstairs that was really getting to his head. The party hadn't started yet and he was already dreading it. Seeing adults party was not high on his list of things to do. It was actually kinda sad, the way the parents danced. They were _parents_ for heaven sakes, and only Mrs. Simms would throw a party that involved so much moving around.

You would think parents would dress all fancy and drink champagne and crap...but at Ty's house, downstairs, it was set up like a middle school dance including the punch and snacks. It felt like some sort of high school reunion that Tyler wanted to avoid. Of course there would be other kids, but they were probably too boring. Half the people Mr. and Mrs. Simms talked to could bore you to death--quite literally. And the other bunch was so wild he couldn't even begin to contemplate.

He was looking forward to Kee's arrival though, and she might not even show up. The girl rarely left the house. He frowned at the idea.

Tyler struck in one of his own CD's into his stereo and blasted it loud enough to block out all other sound. It clashed with the music downstairs quite nicely and it soothed him. That is until the doorbell started ringing like crazy and he heard kids stomping up the stairs and grown-ups chattering and grumbling below him. He made a move to lock the door so no one came in. Whenever these parties took place, things got out of hand and something ended up broken. It wasn't going to be something in his room. He sighed heavily and hoisted himself up onto the bed, closing his eyes and singing along to the rock song.

Downstairs Mr. and Mrs. Simms were greeting people and going around offering snacks. The place was already becoming packed and it was only 9 PM. Kee hadn't come yet and Ty was still locked up in his room.

The doorbell rang for the billionth time and Mr. Simms hurried to answer it. Standing there was a blonde couple. The man looked a little shabby and older but good. His blue eyes stood out, bright and excited. He shoved Mr. Simms playfully and laughed. "Some party."

"Thanks Garwin." Huh. It must run in the blood. "Come in." He gestured slowly to the Garwin couple. Mrs. Garwin smiled sweetly and hurried out to find Mrs. Simms after pecking Reid's dad on the cheek. "Behave." She hissed out. Haha. He was a trouble maker.

Both men strolled off and ended up on the couch talking about business and all that jazz. But then the doorbell rang _again._ And even Tyler could hear it from upstairs--he wanted to pull out his hair. It was so _damn_ frustrating. Why couldn't they live without a doorbell, like Kiki?

Mr. Simms stood and answered it, sighing heavily. How many people were bound to come?

The door stood ajar and there on the doorstep stood a beautiful Asian woman, with two younger girls.

His eyebrows shot up, confused, but then recognition passed those wise eyes. "You must be Jasmine. Come in. Rosie's been expecting you. She's talked so much about you." He smiled and Jasmine...er, Kee's mom smiled politely. Rosie Simms rushed out of the kitchen and smiled widely seeing her good friend. She ran over to her hugging like those valley girls. Ugh...mothers...

Mrs. Simms smirked widely and winked as Kee's mom flashed a CD before her face. They weren't planning to...? Oh god.

Kee seperated from her mom and sister. She dashed upstairs knowing Ty was probably there and saw her sister with her boyfriend talking and dancing. Yuck.

Kiki banged on what looked to be an empty room, but ended up knocking on a bathroom--that was occupied. A bit awkward. How was she going to find Ty's room in this? But then she heard the shaking and loud music blaring out of the creaks of one room. She smiled and knocked loudly. He didn't hear it.

"HEY! Baby Boy! Open the door it's me!" Hopefully the nickname caught his attention. It did. He came out, scowling but grinned as Kee came into view. "KEE!" A bit too excited.

"You sound like you just won the jack pot." She stated.

"I was bored, so I was just waiting for you to come over and something weird to happen like it always does when you're here." He smirked and Kiki shoved him out of the way examining his room.

"Typical." She muttered under her breath.

"Wow--thanks. Don't I feel loved."

"You should Ty. A GIRL is in your room, well besides yourself." Kiki laughed and evaded his fierce glare.

"What's up?" She asked, bouncing up and down on his bed.

"Nothing, just trying to avoid getting blind by not going downstairs to watch my parents...shake it...like that." He shuddered. Kee laughed.

"Doesn't it bother you. If you see your mom do...that?" He questioned. She shrugged.

"No, not really. She's really young. She can still do that...for a while. I guess." She stated plainly and indifferently.

"Yeah, your mom's--"

"STOP. EW. I don't want to hear what you have to say about _my_ mom. Keep it to yourself." _Now_, she flinched. Tyler grinned and shrugged.

"Your loss."

"Shut up."

"Let's go downstairs. I'm tired and wanna eat." Kiki stood and Tyler frowned. She could tell what he was thinking.

"Come on--it's only for a minute. No one's going to wreck your stuff." She assured him, comfortingly. He caved finally after she chronically kept staring at him, making him fidget.

"Fine."

"Good boy." The boy flinched at the referral towards him. Way to be treated like a human.

He stood but moved slowly to piss of Kee. It worked. She hauled him by his shirt and dragged him down herself. She was hungry. When she finally let go of him downstairs, he budged.

"Manly."

"Girly."

"Don't make me repeat this process again Ty, you know who's going to win." She smirked, showing all of her straight white teeth. He huffed, getting the sudden urge to push her.

They filled their stomachs and tried hurrying upstairs but Rosie--Ty's mom caught them both and brought them both back. "The party's just getting started." She smiled and Tyler groaned. She gave Kee's mom some signal and both winked at the other.

Kee's mom reached up, slipping a CD into the stereo. She clicked a button and the next second a Spice Girls song came blaring out. Ty glared at Kee who was staring wide-eyed. "That's MY CD." She didn't look too happy, but shrugged it off.

"C'mon, let's dance." She yanked him but he stood his ground. He didn't dance.

"No." Oh my. Tyler was afraid and Kiki could see it. She almost laughed. She tugged him anyway and he objected as best he could, but man--she was strong.

She brought him to the very center of the dancefloor and began dancing. She moved fast and gracefully while he stood there like a rock. She helped him moving his hands and dancing with him. But he still resisted.

Then slowly as more people progressed to the floor and moved he danced a little more peacefully. Shockingly it was so comforting and made him feel...kinda high. He felt carefree and stopped caring what people thought as he and Kee began dancing together. They danced perfectly almost like they were one. It wasn't hard to see that they were actually the best dancers there. And people stopped to watch them.

Tyler shook his head lightly and laughed. _How'd I end up doing this?_ That wasn't like Tyler. Kee bought out the wild side in him and he wasn't sure if that was good. But he liked it right now and he was gonna make the best of it.

Rosie pulled out a camera and videotaped; Tyler didn't notice, thank god.

Then another song came on. It was "If you wanna be my lover" according to Kee by the Spice Girls. It was her favorite song. They danced more carefree to that song than to any other one and occasionally Kiki would step on Ty's feet and vice versa--on purpose. They couldn't help it. Torturing each other was what they lived for.

Then some other song played. They danced swiftly and Tyler was surprising himself with the way he was moving. He tired soon enough and caught his breath, quickly stopping. Kee followed him and they both went to the snack table.

"Fun." She rasped out, breathless. Tyler nodded in agreement. And then finally caught his own breath.

"Wanna go upstairs now?" She nodded and followed, both kids pushing their way through the enormous throng. They managed to climb the stairs and find Tyler's room in time, but something wasn't right. They had left the music was on and now it was suddenly...off? Uh-Oh. Someone had been there.

Tyler gave Kiki an 'I told you so' look and barged into his room. What both kids found was very disturbing.

Ally, Kee's sister and her boyfriend were doing something...well, let's just say it was quite disturbing. Some would refer to it as maybe something like 'going at it' but it was mostly heavy making out for the uneducated eyes. Thank god they weren't _that_ well informed.

The couple stopped what they were doing and Ally looked up terrified into Kee's eyes almost as if she was pleading something. And Kee was in moral shock. She never thought...

Tyler on the other hand was having somewhat of a mental breakdown. He was beyond horrified. _I think I might have to shred my bedsheets. Dang it. I have to sleep on the floor tonight._ He was trying to keep up his breathing at a normal pace and his mouth was open in horror.

Both of the older kids stood slightly and Ty didn't even get a good look at the boy, he was busy glaring at Kee, who was trying to smile sheepishly but turned into more of a laugh.

The door shut loudly compared to the music.

"You..."Tyler was pissed off, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry." She shuffled her feet and gave him a heartbreaking smile. Who could resist _that_? Ty gave in although he was trying to fight it. She was too cute for her own good.

Another glare was sent at Kee.

"HEY! It's not like I knew that my sister would be in here doing..." Good girl. She didn't finish that thought.

"You better have an extra bed set up in your room." He smirked.

"You take things too seriously Tyler. I'm really hoping to avoid this friend of your's...Caleb, can't get much worse then you." She gave him a sophisticated look.

"You'd be surprised." He mumbled under his breath.

"Get a life Ty."

"Already have one."

"Get over it."

"It wasn't YOUR bed." He made a good point there.

"Can we just forget it?" No--they were small curious kids. Forgetting was the last thing on Tyler's mind. But he did his best to avoid it. No need to bring up painful memories. His eyes were still burning from the scene.

"Fine."

The two just stared at each other and then Ty sighed. _No way I'm sitting on the bed. _He walked over to his window opening the clasp that held it shut. He lifted it and a warm breeze settled over him. He smiled steppeing through the door and going on to the roof. He lay there while Kee gave him a frightening look. She was watching this whole thing happen and couldn't believe he was on the roof? the ROOF? It was so high up.

But he looked so peaceful sitting up there. She wanted to just be sitting next to him and enjoy the summer air. She hesitantly stood and she could see Tyler staring at her through one of his open eyes from his spot on the roof.

Kee sighed and put one foot onto the slanted platform. Her hands went clammy. Ty watched in amusement. Butthead.

She was gonna do this. She took a deep breath and thought of all of the things that Harry Potter had dealt with. If he could do it so could she. This was the time that she actually considered a mental institution. She was relying on a fictional character for moral support on climbing a roof. Yup--definitely something that requires a shrink.

She closed her eyes and stepped forward. But she forgot to open her eyes, they were glued shut from fear and excitement. Her lack of sight resulted in tripping over a satellite wire that was attached to something on the roof and she went stumbling forward, her eyes finally shooting open. She fell horizontal, a position that was sending her spinning towards the grass on the front lawn, to her death.

Tyler's eyes shot open completely and he flew forward, catching Kiki by her dangling loose shirt. Had he gotten there three seconds later she would have been clasping the pipes that framed the edges of the roof for dear life.

He pulled her up slowly as to not frighten her though he had half the mind to yell at her and tell his mom. Her eyes were wide and then a second later they went back to the way they normally were, that hazel color with the glint. _Who does that? I was just about to die and I feel like smiling. Gosh Kee._ "God." He let out a long held breath.

He held her small frame and helped her to the spot that he was previously in. He set her down and shoved her gently while he sat next to her, gazing at the night sky and listening to the sounds of the neighborhood.

"You didn't tell me you had a death wish." He muttered, quite seriously.

"I didn't."

"Didn't?" Shouldn't it be 'don't have a death wish'?

"I think you've made me suicidal Tyler Simms." Haha. Yeah right.

"Funny."

"You know I am." She smirked.

"Of course I do." He sarcastically grinned but she shook it off. He DID just save her life after all.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything." And in that moment, Tyler Simms didn't know what Kiki was thanking him for. And it WAS for everything. For being his friend. For changing her life. For being good to her. For being a real friend. And for saving her life. Can't forget that part.

"Ditto." And although he didn't know what he was thanking her for, he knew it was reason enough to return her request. She had helped him too, in ways that neither of them knew. She understood the REAL Tyler Simms.

Both drifted off, pointing out what different stars looked like when put together. Kee noticed an elephant that resembled Tyler, somehow...

And Tyler had found a constellation of a stick. How creative. Kee made fun of him all night for that one. Later in the night both discussed the events of the night.

"Tonight was...fun." Kee smiled.

"Yeah, it was."

"Dancing was the best."

"Yup." No sarcasm...he must have enjoyed it.

"I rather enjoyed watching you squirm. I didn't know you couldn't dance till tonight." She laughed out loud.

"Shut it."

"Whatever. It's not my fault that the tiniest things make you blush. It's funny." Kee smiled pinching his cheeks.

"No--I don't blush when I'm with you." And it was true. He didn't. With Kee everything was so comfortable. It was quite odd actually...Ty blushed in front of everyone else but with Kiki what he said didn't matter. It didn't faze him, he was always at ease with the girl.

"True."

More silence as both kids watched each other.

"I think that should be our song from now on. That Spice Girl's song, If You Wanna Be My Lover. That song is good." She smiled.

"Why the heck do WE have a song? You make it seem like we're married." Still, no blush.

"No, I mean it can be _our _song as in when you listen to it we think of each other as FRIENDS. Didn't you listen to the words? It talks about how if you want to be a lover you have to accept the friends. In this case you're the friend." Makes logical sense. He seemed to be accepting.

"Sure...why not." He was confused so he accepted. He didn't get these girl things.

"Okay then. It's OUR song." She nodded a little excited and then dozed off again.

No more words were needed as the two kids stared off into the pitch black night. Somewhere in between Kee's head found Ty's shoulder and both ended up asleep, together on the roof, side by side. Like friends should be.

**A/N wasn't that ADORABLE?!?!?! I think the last paragraph made me cry... **

**this should be long enough to last you a while. hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW! and you can make some wise-ass comment about Tyler without getting hounded. :D**


	4. Phone Calls and Revelations

**OKAY. so I know how anxious you guys are to know about how things are turning out with the timing. I'm taking it a little slow, but i KNOW you guys will love it. I've got a few ideas up my sleeve. But if you're wondering when they're going to be 17...probably after a few more chapters. I'm not sure of the exact number, but certain stuff has to happen for me to put it all in place. The action in this story is also very...thrilling and it starts when they're young. So...you'll have to wait for a little bit until they're 17. NOT TOO LONG. and i'm sure u guys will really LOVE it. :D**

**this chapter actually contains one of the Sons in it...sorta. REALLY cute chapter. **

"I don't think we should be doing this." Surprisingly this came from Tyler's mouth.

"Why not?" Kee huffed, facing him, hands on hips.

"Because the last time your mom found about the roof incident she flipped. I mean, unless you're really considering your death wish then go ahead." He stated, dead serious.

"Not like I'll go lunging to my death AGAIN."

"Unless God hates you." She threw him the nastiest glare ever. He shrugged sheepishly.

"Just saying."

"Yeah, well you SAY too much." Tyler rolled his eyes at that. She was usually the one who never shut up.

"Just shut up and continue." He gestured to what she was doing before and she focused again.

"Wrench." Tyler handed her the tool from the box next to his foot.

"Tape." He paused.

"What do you mean tape? If you expect me to jump 30 feet to my death on a piece of string, you're sadly mistaken." He defended, keeping the tape out of her grasp.

"Just give it to me!" Kiki yelled, fed up at his cowardice.

"No."

"Then you lose."

"Fine!" He shoved the roll into her palm while she smugly grinned. She was setting up a...game? I guess you could call it that. If running on the roof at top speed and sliding down on a thin piece of rope at record time can be called a game. More like an extreme sport.

It was like a bet, or one of those 'I can do it better then you' competitions. Who was the fastest? That was what they wanted to find out, and who had the most courage. I mean, come on, running your fastest on a roof and sliding down a dangly piece of rope to come down about 30 feet is not easy.

"You do realize that if I die, you're responsible?" Tyler asked, looking a little terrified.

"Stop being so melodramatic Ty."

"Melodra--what?" Very uneducated boy. _Wonder what he'll get on his SAT's._

"Stop being such a...wimpy girl." She wasn't offended that she just insulted her own gender. It was true, about most girls. They were scared of the stupidest things. Like a chipped nail freaked them out.

Tyler frowned, biting his lip. He didn't care that he was being a drama queen, he didn't want to die. He figured his response was completely rational, like most people's would be. But Kee wasn't fazed at the idea of her possibly cracking every bone in her body. Completely normal for her apparently.

Kee fixed up the rope, securely tightening it to the roof, making sure that it would hold a human's weight. If it didn't...well, she was hoping it would. She stood slowly and saw Ty with a perplexed stare on his face. He was looking out onto Kee's yard, and examining the large area the rooftop occupied. He seemed nervous. Kiki smirked at that.

"Chill out."

"Great advice. I'll remember that when I'm halfway suspended in the air!" He yelled pointing to the now attached rope.

"Sorry." She shrugged grinning again. His discomfort made her lighthearted.

"You brought this on yourself."

"Did not!" Ty shrieked, considering backing out of the decision.

"Who was the one that said 'Boys are so much better at sports then girls' If I remember correctly it was you." She nudged a finger into his chest.

"This hardly qualifies as a sport." He grumbled.

"Show's how much you know." She said, obviously referring to her expanded knowledge in most topics of discussion.

"Well. If you really believe boys are better then girls, prove it. Shouldn't be too hard, right?" Kee winked at Ty and took a fake macho man stance. He flinched internally. There was no backing out now. Even if this 'sport' resulted in him being attached to an IV drip in the nearest hospital. He nodded towards Kee, indicating he was okay and ready.

"Okay. You know the rules, no pushing, shoving, physical contact that will mess the other person up in ANY way. Whoever runs across the rooftop and reaches the bottom first wins." Tyler inhaled at this and exhaled quickly as Kiki continued.

"There's somewhat of a catch." Tyler gulped down his rising spit. "You have to run close to the edge of the roof. You get one edge and I get the other." Now was the time to panic.

"There are two pieces of rope attached. One for each of us." She gestured to the side of the roof Ty had not yet examined yet, and sure enough there was another dangly thing there.

He sighed. He HAD to do this. If not for him at least for his dignity. If there was anything left of it, since Kee had already taken all of it. What kind of 11 year old boy would he be if he didn't beat this evil little girl? Yup, that's right, 11 year old. A year had already passed since Kee and Ty had known each other. Still they didn't know much about the other and mostly they spent their time teasing each other. They'd become very close though. Ty spent a few hours with her on some weekends, but kept up his side of his own bargain. He didn't tell the boys about Kee. She was never brought up--not once. They had asked what he had done all summer and of course he said the usual, things like sat around, watched tv...etc. It had already been a whole year, a year. And here both kids were, enjoying _this_ year's summer.

Ty had found out little about Kee since they had met. He knew the basics. Like her favorite color was the rainbow. If that's a color? She liked Harry Potter and the Spice Girls. Her sister was a meanie butthead who liked to tease Tyler and give him many 'loving' cheek pinches. And her mom's name was Jasmine who was very pretty and...single? That he had never known. He had meant to ask, always forgetting. It was kind of strange now that you thought about it. Both kids were open about their mom's, but anything about dad's was never bought up. Ty would have told her if she asked, but he didn't know if Kee even had a dad. Kinda sad really. I mean, they'd been hanging out for so long. Actually Ty knew more about Kee then all people, maybe even her mom. But her personal home life was what he was curious about. Maybe she'd tell him...if he survived this race first.

He faced Kee, a slightly deadly look on his face as he visibly paled.

"Let's get this over with."

Kiki patted his back comfortingly.

"On the count of three we're gonna start. Got it?" He nodded.

"One...two..." She paused a little longer then necessary.

"Three!" And both kids shot off on the imbalanced surface. They were fast, both of them, like bolts of lightning. Both of them sturggled to keep the right balance. The roof's pallets were all leveled differently, just like every other house and it made it even harder to keep from toppling over to death.

They managed though. The pace was close throughout the race. Sometimes Kee would overpower Ty and sometimes he would speed up leaving her a little behind. But when it came to the end, Ty slowed a little bit scared about the going down part. _Dammit. Shouldn't have done that._ He had just basically given up his chances of winning. And he was right. Seconds later Kee came crashing onto the floor with both feet as Tyler struggled with the rope. It was scratching his foot, making him bleed a little. And although Kiki stood with a smug smile on her lips she quickly forgot about it and helped Tyler down. Blood was streaking down his foot, leaving a trail from his knee to his ankle.

"Dang it. Um...stay here. I'll go get the first aid kit. Don't move." Kee rushed into the house, leaving Ty to freak over his oozing foot. He was severed, mentally and physically. He just got proven wrong by a GIRL. A girl. _Well, I don't really consider her a girl...too strong for her own good. _He wasn't ready to accept that the race had been fair. It was more like a tie for both of them.

He limped towards the house, disobeying Kee's orders. As long as he wasn't caught Kee's mom he shouldn't be in too much trouble. But_ his_ mom might throw a fit.

Tyler passed the living room, making sure that he wasn't seen or heard. The TV was on in that room and Ty could hear someone talking faintly on the phone. He caught a few words but the rest was muffled.

"Hey babe." That sounded like...Jasmine. His curiousity shot up but he was thrown out of his thoughts as he caught Kee running towards him and as soon as she caught sight of him in the house she started mouthing something to him frantically. It looked a little like 'what the heck are you doing? Mom's in there!' and then she jabbed her finger in the air gesturing at the living room. Tyler didn't look shocked but hurried to Kee because he could hear footsteps coming near him. He waddled over to the kitchen where Kee stood in the doorway and she tugged him in throwing him sideways. She slammed the door shut and heard a voice.

"Kee is that you?"

Kiki wracked her brain for some lame excuse.

"Yeah--Ty got hungry so we're getting snacks." The footsteps were nearing.

"Do you need any help?"

"NO." Kee answered too soon causing some suspiscion. "We're almost on our way up. It's okay." The footsteps stopped and faded away.

"Tell me if you need any help." Jasmine made her way back to the room. Kee sighed.

"Gosh Ty. You know if we get busted both of us are going to wake up dangling from our necks on a piece of rope."

The boy groaned. "PLEASE no more rope." Kiki snickered loudly at his stupid fear.

"How about tape?" She joked.

"HEY! It wasn't _my_ brilliant plan." He shrieked, trying to stop the blood flow. "A little help here?" He waved his bloody fingers her way and she shrank away from him.

"Fine." She grabbed his other clean hand and led him to the counter ordering him to stay still.

"Sit on the counter." He jumped up, placing his foot directly in front of Kee's face. She looked straight at it and then took out a cotton ball from the kit. Along with a small bottle. Alcohol. Tyler almost flinched.

"Don't move." She dabbed it slowly and he twitched a little. She stopped seeing his discomfort and slowly came closer to his knee. She was so close that Ty could almost feel the feel of her lips on his knees. Almost. But she only came close enough so she could blow on it. She blew slowly, her cool breath making Tyler a little dizzy. It felt so good on his skin that he dazed off. She continued blowing and Ty bit his lip enjoying the feel of what felt like ice on his skin. Not like it was a sexual feeling anyway, he was much too young to understand that. But it felt so relaxing.

She finally stopped managing to band-aid his injury up and wiped the blood clean off his foot. It looked as good as new. Tyler stood, a little awkwardly and faced her.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. At least your not in a hospital." Kee grumbled and Ty laughed. Alcohol was so much worse then an IV drip. "Wanna go upstairs? Mom's gonna start wondering about us soon enough." He didn't nod, just led the way to the door and made his way to the stairs. Kiki followed catching a glimpse at Tyler's foot every now and then.

They made their way into the room and Tyler shuddered after seeing Kee's open bedroom window, showing the roof. She laughed at his disgusted expression. "Stop being such a baby. It was just alcohol." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"It's not JUST alcohol. It's like a lethal weapon." Kee laughed very loudly at this.

"Yeah, I don't understand why people drink it, well the _other_ kind of alcohol, it's a pathetic waste of time." Her lips pursed. She didn't like the thought of alcohol. It revolted her to no end. Why did people depend on one bottle of liquid so much? Stress was a lame excuse and so was someone's death. There were SO many other ways to cure your lamenting and grief and drinking was definitely not one of them.

"It's not that bad." Ty shrugged and Kee snorted in arguement. She gave him and 'are you kidding me look.'

"You can't possibly believe that-"

"You can't take it that seriously Kee. It's okay if you want to loosen up a little bit."

"I don't really care what your views are Tyler, but I am NEVER going to take a sip of that nasty stuff. It's stupid and careless and if someone wants to get wasted like that then they can." Kee gave him a menacing glare as if warning him of the future. Ty ran a hand through his hair nervously and averted his gaze. He hadn't meant the conversation to take such a sudden deadly turn. Obviously it was something Kee opposed very much and he wanted to argue with her but didn't have the time or energy.

Silence dragged for several minutes until Tyler remembered his question in the living room.

"Who was your mom talking to?"

"You heard that?" Kiki questioned, looking at her lap.

"Boyfriend?" He asked, causing Kee to burst out laughing. Not the reaction he expected...

"No." She wouldn't stop giggling and Ty was getting impatient.

"I'm waiting." He huffed.

"Fine." She looked him dead in the eye. "That was my dad." He looked genuinly shocked.

"Really?"

Kiki gave him a bewildered stare. "Did you really think I was...dadless?" Nice way to phrase it...

"Um..." The boy didn't know how to respond. "Well...I've never seen him around. So..."

"That's because he lives in Europe." That caught Tyler totally off guard.

"So then are your parents divorced?" Kee sighed very heavily. She hated answering this question. Her parents were more together, more in love then most people. But explaining it got complicated...

"Want me to start from the beginning?" She offered, agitated.

"Sure."

And so her long story began. "Mom's asian, as you can see. You can't really call it Indian...but I won't go into much depth about it. She was born here in America somwhere in Florida. Her parents were like all Indian parents- uptight and strict. Mom hated it. She was sort of a rebel." Ty's eyes widened as he took in the information. Someone that pretty could have a BAD side? Wow... "She liked disobeying them, just to get them to tick, but then she met dad. Things changed. She wasn't disobeying for the heck of it. She loved my dad. Still does. And so one day...they...you know" She stopped, looking very uncomfortable and Ty quickly understood nodding his head. "Mom was really young, I don't even remember how old, but she got...pregnant with Ally. Once her parents found out, they disowned her and Dad's family took her in. Dad's parents are really cool and they weren't happy about it but they accepted. Mom briefly considered getting an abortion but Dad was dead set against it." Kee paused inhaling deeply. "So they kept her. And got along fine, even after they had her. Dad is really smart and started a business of his own and got him and Mom both into great colleges. They got married and ended up having me. And Mom went on to become a journalist, a very successful one. And Dad became like the Bill Gates of Europe." She took in Ty's confused gaze and continued. "Dad really loved his job and so did Mom and then when they were traveling, Mom fell in love with Ipswich and all it's glory. She wanted to get settled here, but Dad wanted to live in Europe. So their careers took them seperate places and Mom didn't want to leave here so we stayed. Dad visits frequently, but bottom line is we live seperately and we're still one big family. Mom and Dad are obviously still married." She gasped out her final breath looking at Tyler for his expression.

"So your Dad's in Europe?" Ty calculated. Kee rolled her eyes.

"Did you NOT just here everything I just said?" She was beginning to question his attention span.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Isn't it hard that he lives all the way in Europe?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is. But like I said he visits and so do we. He loves us very much and has been trying to get me and Ally to come live with him, but Mom is seriously objecting to that. She thinks we need to grow up in 'America.'" She rolled her eyes for the thousanth time.

"Oh." Tyler sat, trying to take all of it in. Compared to her family Ty's family seemed so...normal.

"Oh yeah. One thing I forgot to mention. Dad's Caucasion." Tyler gasped. It was unexpected, not really unpredictable, but he didn't expect a thing like it. Kee looked all asian to him.

"Wow."

"I know." She sighed.

"Is that why Ally looks nothing like you or your mom?" He had noticed this and forgotten to point it out. She had a lighter skin tone and much lighter hair and she did look very much Caucasion. Her hair was the part that got him the most though, it was brown with occasional blonde streaks.

"Yup. She looks kinda like Dad. He's really young too."

"How old are your parents anyway?"

"I never really asked. I guess somewhere in their 20's" Wow...

"Whoa." Tyler expected something along those lines but not that young. They could be in their early twenty's for all he knew.

"I think we're supposed to visit Dad this summer too." Kiki stated out of the blue. Ty's expression dropped at that. She was his company again this summer. The rest of the boys had all ditched him again. Typical. But he enjoyed spending time with Kee.

"He would like you." Kee smirked and nudged Tyler who smiled a little. Her dad seemed pretty cool.

"Cool." He shrugged casually.

"When are you going to visit him?"

"Dunno. Depends on mom..." Bummer. Tyler tried to smile. He would miss her, even though she'd be gone for a little bit.

"How long do you guys usually stay?"

"A month." She answered shocked at Tyler's sudden interest in her activites.

"Oh." His voiced had dropped.

"So what about your parents?" She asked, finding it only fair that she should know about his folks.

"Mom-Rosie Simms. And my Dad's Robert Simms. Pretty normal. Dad's a doctor and mom's a lawyer." They seemed average to her.

"What're your parents names?" The brunette boy questioned.

"Jasmine and David Hayes." She smiled and Tyler sighed, happy that he finally knew her last name.

"Hayes?"

"What were you expecting? Something like Kiki Bobo?" She laughed at the absurd last name and the way it clashed with her name.

"Actually. Yeah." Tyler earned a slap for that one.

"You know it's weird. We've known each other for like a year and we're just finding this stuff out NOW." Kee seemed generally shocked, but Ty was like her first friend so she didn't know what to expect.

"Guess it never came up before." The boy stated.

"Yeah."

Their talk was interrupted as a loud ringing sounded from Kee's bed side table. Tyler jumped quickly and glanced at the ringing clock.

"I have to get home for dinner!" He yelled, hurrying forward to the door.

"Why don't you just stay here?"

"Mom thinks I don't spend enough quality time with the family" He rolled his eyes jogging down the stairs with Kiki following.

"Okay. So see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye." He waved and slammed the door shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night at dinner Ty was washing up when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" He hollered, but his mom didn't hear apparently because she was opening the door a second later with Tyler behind her.

"Jasmine!" Rosie squealed pulling her friend inside. Kiki was ineffectively trying to hide behind her mom. Tyler grinned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, thoroughly dazed.

"I dunno. Mom dragged me along. Said something about a surprise..." She murmured under her breath.

"My mom didn't say anything." Ty said. Kiki just blinked indifferently.

"Who knows. I've only come to one conclusion so far...parents are crazy." She whispered in his ear.

"No arguement there." Tyler followed behind the giddy women and led Kee to the living room.

"Mom?" He gazed at her inquizitively. His mom stared excitedly at him like she was holding the biggest secret in the world.

"Kids pack your bags. We're going to Europe." Tyler's mouth fell open and he gaped along with Kee. He was...going on vacation with her? Beyond weird. But not bad. He smirked.

"Really? When are we leaving?" Somehow Kee didn't seem all that excited, but in reality she was just trying to take it all in.

"In a few days." Both kids' eyes bulged out.

"Now go and...play, dinner will be ready in a little bit." Rosie pushed them out already discussing the details of their trip with Jasmine.

They led themselves to Ty's room and he sat on his bed.

"That was sudden." Kee stated, a bit shocked.

"Yup."

"But it'll be fun." She grinned. A few weeks with nothing but Tyler and her family with their crazed antics? Priceless. She couldn't wait till Tyler saw the house.

"What do you think-" He was cut off by the phone blaring in his ear. He shoved his hand onto it and yanked it up, clearly pissed that he kept getting interrupted.

"Hello?" Wow...he sounded a little too bitter.

"BABY BOY!" The screaming caused Kee to jump and she gave Tyler and amused look, listening to the phone call.

"Reid?" The blue-eyed boy's eyebrows furrowed.

"I only get one phone call so listen. I'm calling you and not my parents because you can bail me out." Reid sounded desperate. Tyler chuckled a little.

"Reid you sound like you're in jail."

"Oh no, it's much worse. I'm stuck with FUCKIN pansies. This camp sucks!" Grumbling could be heard on the other end as the camp counselour slapped Reid for his language.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"What happened?" Tyler's asked, very interested.

"Stupid gay camp dude." Reid said rubbing his head.

"Gay?" Tyler laughed.

"Yes. GAY. The boys here have the longest hair EVER. One of them tried to..." Reid shuddered and it could be heard in his voice. "They kinda remind me of Pogue." Tyler giggled at this.

"Anyway Baby Boy. Listen I'm at--" His voice was fading in the background.

"Reid?" Tyler was losing him. He heard faint yelling in the distance.

"No. NO. NO! Gimme the phone! NO! TYLER HELP ME!" Reid yelled at the top of his lungs as one of the camp guides led him away from the phone. Ty could hear his pounding on the floor and yelling and cursing.

"That must suck." Kee pointed at the phone referring to Reid being held hostage at camp-again.

"You have no idea." Tyler rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. The same thing had happened last year. Reid was moping around and stuff, but he had never called him before. He actually felt for his friend now.

"Is he always that...dramatic?"

"Worse actually."

Kee snorted.

Both of them eventually went dowstairs after being called to dinner. They ate watching their mom's exchange anxious comments as Mr. Simms watched in amusement. His wife got worked up for the smallest things.

"Hey dad are you gonna come with us?" Tyler asked about the Europe trip.

"No. Not this time. You're on your own bud, sorry." He gave him a sympathetic glance and then turned back to his food. _Great. I'm the only man on this trip._ If Kee heard that, she'd beg to differ.

Tyler Simms was in for some fun. Almost a whole month with Kiki in Europe. Things would turn out to prove interesting for both kids.

**A/N Like where I'm takin it? the vacation thing should be interesting. and then afterwards things get SPICY. :D**

**lol...hope u understood Kee's little family 'history' PM me if ur confused! **

**REVIEW! **


	5. Bikinis and Ducks

**A/N Okay...i have NOTHING against gay or bi people. just pointing that out. i think people should do whatever they want with their lives and no one should make fun of it. Just wanted to clear that up in case I offended anyone.**

**And ...i've posted a pic of Kee's dad and Ally (Kee's sister) in my profile. go check it out! There isn't going to be a pic for Kee because i just can't imagine her as any actress out there. She's too pretty. :D just imagine her in your head. And since her mom looks like her too there won't be a pic of Mrs. Hayes either. Sorry. **

**this chapter skips a little. **

"MOM! Where are my swim trunks?" Tyler yelled, frantically throwing garments all over the room. Now I know you're thinking, who needs swim trunks in Europe? I mean, normally people go sight seeing in Europe not swimming. But Kee had a pool in her backyard and after Europe they planned to go to Florida for a little bit. Jasmine Hayes had expressed how much she missed Jacksonville, Florida, her hometown so the group of travelers decided to spend a few days there. The kids really needed some sun too, the Ipswich sunlight was making them paler.

"Look under your bed!" Mrs. Simms answered, also running around the house to finish some last minute packing. Tyler gave the door an incredulous look as if his mom were standing there. Why would it be under his bed?

But she was his mom, one of the only people who knew him better then himself and Kee. He crouched down and lifted up the blankets revealing a whole lot junk. Ty's eyes bulged out. _Never knew all this was down here. _He'd never stashed things under there. _Maybe the boogie man was here._ _Or maybe it was Reid. Much worse then the Boogie man. _He shook his head, carefully examining all that was down there, being careful not to touch anything. It could be hazardous.

The stuff he saw down there was...EW. He found some year old food down there along with some type of mold growing under it. _GROSS. Gonna have to call an exterminator when we're back._ He didn't touch anything after that, until he came upon a pair of blue shorts. Bingo. He stuck his hand out, being careful to avoid any dangerous items. He was able to yank them up and as soon as they came into plain view, Ty felt something sticky on his hand.

The swin trunks stuck to his hand, glued to it by a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that looked like it had been thrown in the dirt. He thrashed his hand hand violently, jumping around yelling mean phrases like 'Damn you to hell Reid.' When he finally got them off his hand he looked down, disgusted. _What am I supposed to wear now._ He kicked at something near his foot.

Things weren't going as planned. The flight was in nearly 6 hours and they were to drive to the Boston airport, so a long car ride was ensured. And then the whole boarding process along with the passport and bag checking. It was gonna be a long day.

Ty sighed throwing in some extra clothes while zipping the bag. He didn't care if they were clean or not he just wanted to get the hell out of his room.

He ran downstairs only to find his mom sitting and waiting patiently on the couch. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yup." She stood and trailed out, Tyler following. Outside Kee and her mom stood waiting parking their own car. The plan was to take Kee's car to the airport. Everyone shoved in and tried to make some space with all the bags piled up. Ally had decided to stay with a friend while they went along. Tyler laughed seeing Kee's rolly-suitcase. It had the teletubbies on it.

"Nice." He commented.

"Shut up."

"Did you know that the purple one is gay?" He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly. "I always thought it was the green one. He's like the outcast...kinda freaky." Tyler never liked that show. He didn't understand the concept of having a TV in his stomach or the huge vacuum thingy.

Kee glared at him and pointed to his boring old suitcase. "At least mine has character." She smiled shoving her face in a book and turning her back towards him. He had just sorta pissed her off. God_. Girl's and their moods._

He gave her a final look and then closed his eyes, resting his head on the seat and falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler awoke to something wet on his face. His eyes flashed open and Kee was gazing at him from overhead, a little amused. She had a bottle of water in the other hand, splashing Ty every now and then. He swapped her arm. "Stop it. I'm trying to sleep." He groaned, burying his head on the seat.

"We're here, so get your lazy butt up." She opened the door and shoved him out. Tyler was met with bright sunlight and a throng of people. Damn she was strong. Kiki jumped out after him, bag behind her. Both mom's were already leading the way grumbling some instructions to each other. The car trip had worn everyone out a little bit.

Tyler didn't budge from his spot on the concrete.

"Let's go." Kee whispered in her best firm and aggressive tone. "Get up!" He was getting annoying, not listening to anyone. Tyler refused to move but decided that pissing off Kiki was not in his best interest right now. She would be next to him on the plane, and God knows what she would do to him when he fell asleep. It was best not to tick her off...yet.

He stood dragging his bag lazily along while Kiki rolled hers. They grudgingly followed the queue of people.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler and Kiki sighed slumping down into their first class seats. Everyone had first class seats because Mr. Hayes had bought the tickets and was so excited about all the people coming to visit. No one was complaining about the free ride, especially Tyler. He wondered how rich the man was.

"Is your dad like...wealthy?" He didn't want to say rich because if they weren't, Kee might consider herself a little poor. Putting Kee down like _that _was the last thing on Ty's mind right now.

"You'll see." She smirked and Tyler took that as a definite yes.

"In like 6 hours?"

"Your so impatient. Just wait."

"Fine. No need to be so bossy." He frowned. His body was so fatigued he could barely move it and it was pissing his off. The airport had been hectic. The bags took forever to be inspected and they couldn't find Ty's passport momentarily. Then the flight got delayed 2 hours because of bad weather, so the group sat by the boarding area and watched passerby's, bored to death. Literally.

And the worst part? He was dead set against sleeping until Kiki fell asleep. She was evil and there was no knowing what she would do to embarrass him. So his almost lifeless body was sprawled across the seat, being completely useless.

"Go to sleep!" He begged her.

"I'm not tired." And it was so true. Her eyes were wide and anxious while his were drooping with bags under them. She was so hyper today, the only one who really was.

"Please..." The boy asked, giving her the puppy dog look. He didn't pout exactly, but did this thing with his eyes. He was a bad pouter. It looked like he busted his lip every time he tried. So he did the eye thing. It was really cute. His eyes sparkled brightly and he looked like an innocent two year old again. Most people fell for it, but Kee was strong.

"I've seen cuter." She smirked pinching his cheek. "You can do better."

"No, I can't." Tyler had given it his best shot.

"Then you lose." _Dammit._

"I hate you." He smiled and Kee's lips turned down a little. She knew he was joking but somewhere inside she couldn't help but feel it was true, or part of it was. She didn't retort back, just went back to folding and unfolding the table used for food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed, with both kids not sleeping. But Tyler was already feeling recharged. The first class people got food almost every 30 minutes. You didn't even have to ask, they just brought it. And Ty had munched and munched, sitting and watching the movie in front of him. That had been his routine for...the whole trip.

Until now. He had to use the bathroom. Badly. Too much coke.

He arose from his seat, unbuckling himself, and pushed himself to the porty-potty things in the plane. Both were locked, at the front and back and the line was huge. He was crossing his legs, trying to hold it in. He had to come back to his seat, waiting for the line to shorten, while Kee giggled on his side.

"You know you can put spit on your bellybutton and you won't have to pee." Kee stated. Tyler threw her a look of disgust and bewilderment. _Where does she come up with this?_ He was NOT going to put...spit on his bellybutton. Gross.

"I think I'll pass." He crossed his legs tighter, not giving into Kiki's option even though he was tempted.

She shrugged, going back to her book. If he didn't want to listen it was his loss. And his pants. She laughed at the visual image she got.

He stood a little while later, all the while an amused Kee watching him fidget. The line was gone and all the bathroom doors were unlocked. He chose one closest to where he sat.

He threw the door open and rushed in. He unzipped his pants and sighed. _Finally._ What Tyler didn't know was outside there was an announcement from the pilot. It was muffled to him but he guessed it was the weather report, not taking it into consideration.

What really was being said? "Please be ready for landing in about 10 minutes. We instruct everyone to buckle up. We're going to have a bumpy ride ahead of us. Thank you."

Tyler sighed, still standing over the toilet. Man, he must have drank a whole lot of coke. Even his pee was beginning to resemble the color. Ew. His hand reached for the toilet paper, but was thrown off course as a large jolt hit him. He was thrashed to the side and could feel the plane dropping and rising. _Great timing._ This was seriously going to be put as one of the worst days of his life.

He stood up straight again and hurried to wash his hands and get out. Being in the bathroom was not safe. Your head could get stuck in the toilet.

He rushed out and tripped over his own feet on the way to his seat. He wasn't even supposed to be up. If a flight attendant caught him...

"Excuse me. Please stay seated." A lady with long blonde hair pointed to a random chair and Tyler blushed, hurrying to his seat. It was a bit difficult. He kept getting thrown back and forth as the plane's altitude kept changing. When he finally made it to his seat he looked a little green. Kee handed him the brown barf bag from the chair in front of her. Tyler pushed it away taking deep breaths. Kee was right, he was so melodramatic. She kept in her laughter for now. He might hurl on her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the crappiest plane ride of my life." Tyler goraned, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Speak for yourself. I thought it was...entertaining." She grinned.

"I'm just going to ignore you."

"Not possible."

"Oh yeah? Just watch me." He turned his back to her and walked away. He caught up to his mom and yanked on her arm. "Mom, can I have some money." She didn't want to know what it was for, she knew Tyler was a wise spender...most of the time.

"Sure." She handed him a 5.

He ran off, leaving the rest of them behind and found his destination. Starbucks. Yummy.

"One Vanilla Bean please." He slapped the money on the counter and waited.

"It's already paid for." The cashier returned his money. Who could have paid for it? His eyes analyzed the area and then he found her, holding her own Vanilla bean. She winked at him. He turned, snatching his beverage and rushed to her. He held it up with a questioning stance.

"My treat." She smirked.

"Why?"

"Oh, I see you're not ignoring me anymore." Her smile expanded across her entire face. Tyler slapped a hand to his forehead. He had forgotten all about the ignoring thing, especially when she was that nice to him.

"I was feeling generous." Kee came up with a cover-up for her real reason.

"Whatever." He shook it off, walking off to his mommy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa." Tyler gasped as the house came into view. It was...huge. Bigger then huge. It looked like a giant's home.

Kee smirked. I guess that answered his question from before. She stepped out before the car even stopped and ran like the wind to the door. She didn't even have to knock. Someone had already opened the door.

"DADDY!" Kee rushed forward gripping the man. Tyler still couldn't see him, but as he stepped forward he caught a glimpse.

He was what most girls considered gorgeous. He had blonde hair that was incredibly messy and bright eyes. His eyes were closed in bliss as he clutched onto his daughter for dear life. He sure didn't look like a dad, but he acted more dadlike then anyone he'd ever seen.

"KEE!" Kee's dad yelled, kissing her on the forehead. Tyler remembered his name was David.

Her dad brought her to sit on her shoulders and then Tyler felt as if he'd seen him before...

Then it came crashing down. This was THE David Hayes. The man that was in the Forbes magazine as one of the richest men in Europe. He really was like the Bill Gates here. Kee forgot to mention that part. She was like royalty, but he wasn't going to treat her differently. _Wonder why no one at home knows who her dad is._

Then Mrs. Hayes came trailing behind, hurrying to see her husband.

"Hey babe." She said facing David and taking one of his hands.

"I missed you." Kee's dad remarked looking into her eyes so deeply that it felt to Tyler as if were intruding on something personal. But he chose to look anyway. He couldn't get his eyes off the perfect family.

Tyler and his mom stood aside waiting for the family to finish their moment. Kee's mom cleared her throat.

"These are the Simms. Tyler." She pointed to the boy. "And Rosie."

David came forward, coming eye level to Tyler. "How are you son?" He gripped his hand firmly and smiled. He was a welcoming person. Tyler could tell. And then he introduced himself to Ty's mom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip in Europe had gone by so fast. It had been two weeks already and they were set to depart tomorrow. Today was their last day and they didn't want to waste it. All they had done those past couple of weeks was sight seeing and discovering new things about London. Tyler liked it here, especially the house. It had the same aura as Kee's home in Ipswich.

On the second week David had asked to personally talk to Tyler and the boy couldn't help but be a little scared. Kee pushed him though-literally- into her dad's office.

He had a LONG talk with Tyler. He asked how Kee was and then said he was happy Kiki finally made a friend her age. He smiled at Tyler telling him to take good care of Kee and protect her from the boys. Tyler accepted his duty. The man frightened him and he wanted to look out for Kiki. But in the end of their long talk Tyler really like the man. He had a sense of humor and was so nice. It was so hard to be uncomfortable around him.

They talked a lot during the trip, David and Ty. He treated Tyler like a son he never got and Tyler really thought of him as a second dad. He even got the allowance thing going for Ty. That part he REALLY liked.

Kee was happy her family enjoyed Tyler. Today was their last day and she wanted to go out with Tyler. Both mom's said something about going to some cafe and the kids had decided to walk around a little by the area.

They were commenting on the people and Kiki was trying to impersonate a British accent.

"I can never get it right!" She snapped. Tyler rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets. They continued walking, slowly losing sight of their moms.

And then as Kiki spotted a mess of brown hair in front of her, her knees being to feel like jello. She stopped and Ty stood questioningly. His eyes widened in recognition as he saw the one and only Harry Potter star.

Daniel Radcliffe. Kee was trying to control her breathing as she almost passed out. Tyler was holding her up, his hand on her shoulders as she tried to control her hyperventilating. She shrieked a little and then shot out towards the famous boy actor. She stepped right in front of Daniel, Ty still holding her up a little. Kee couldn't even talk so Ty cut in.

"She's a HUGE fan, you have no idea. Can she get a picture?" He asked, holding up a cell phone. Kee's mom had given it to him for safety purposes.

"Sure." Daniel said in that thick British accent. Tyler could tell Kee was about to faint. He shoved her to the Harry Potter who caught her by the shoulders while she swayed a bit. Her head was dizzy and he smelled good.

He smiled at Kee a little and then turned to the camera phone. His arm was still around Kee. He smiled as Ty finished taking the pic.

"Do you have oen and paper?" Daniel asked. Tyler shook his head. "No, sorry."

Kee was standing a second later with paper and pad in her hands. Daniel laughed. This fan was cute.

"What's your name?"

"Kiki Hayes." She smiled, breathless. Dan finished signing the autograph and then looked up with those gorgeuos eyes.

"Hayes? As in you know THE David Hayes?" Daniel asked. He felt it was kinda a stupid question but he had known the man.

"He's my dad." Kiki looked at him wide-eyed.

"Cool dude." The british boy retorted. Kee gasped at the info. Her dad had never told her...

Then he walked off with a curt goodbye. Just like that, leaving Kiki open mouthed. She didn't sleep that night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kee was still in moral shock when they reached Florida. No one had wanted to leave, but they knew the stay couldn't get prolonged.

So they reached Jacksonville, Florida, where Kee's grandparents lived. But they didn't go see them. Nope. Like Kiki said, they had disowned her mom. The group stayed at a hotel. The Florida trip was only a few days long and the vacationers decided to enjoy the trip.

Today was the last day. It seemed to everyone the trip was too short. Tyler and Kiki had grown inseperable. They even shared a room, the kid's room at the hotel. But they had their own beds. They grew very fond of each other but still acted normally around the other. They were like best friends now though it was never admitted.

The morning light streamed in to the kid's room as they grunted, trying to go back to sleep. They awoke eventually, brushing their teeth, showering and watching a little TV. They went down to eat a little breakfast and then headed off to the beach without informing the parents. They already knew- the last day was going to be spent going crazy at the beach.

So here they sat, toes in the sand, side by side. Tyler wearing a pair of ducky swin shorts, courtesy of his mom. When Kee caught sight of his pants, she laughed till she nearly puked.

"Nice shorts." her sarcasm kicked in, Ty noticed.

"Nice bikini." He smiled with no sarcasm, because truth was she looked great in her two piece. Her belly was flat and her figure was not matured yet, but she looked cuter. In the sisterly way. Because Tyler could never like her like_ that_. And he had never seen in her in anything but boy shorts, baggy jeans, and loose fitted shirts. It was nice to see a change.

"Thanks." Kee took it as a compliment, trying not to blush. "But come on, ducks?" She laughed.

"Mom's fault." Ty shrugged. Ah, mothers.

"Figures. Don't you hate how they're always so...weird." Ty nodded in agreement. "They don't get kids."

"Yup."

They had a fun-filled day at the beach, making a sandcastle, without killing each other. That was a shocker. Then they walked on the shoreline, collecting shells and talking. If you looked from afar, they looked so much older and they looked like a...couple. Weird.

Then the sun was setting. They sat down taking it all in knowing Ipswich was deprived of it. They sat, knees folded to their chests and Kee let her head rest on Tyler's shoulder.

Then a voice was heard. There was giggling and kissing noises. The kids looked up and made sick faces. There was a teenage couple being all mushy-gushy next to them. This brought up a topic to talk about.

"Do you believe in love at first sight Ty?"

"I dunno. I'm 11." He cleared up.

"I think it's a superficial statement. Love at first sight means you fall in love with the person's looks. Right?"

"Depends." He was confused. He was ELEVEN for God's sake.

"Yeah, I guess we'll never know if it exists. Guess you have to be older to understand it."

"Or on Reid's level for getting girls." Ty chuckled.

"Is he that bad?"

The brunette boy threw her a look. "He'd try to hit on your mom if he saw her." He said, trying to explain how bad Reid really was.

Kiki just shrugged. "Not like you haven't tried."

"HEY! I kept it a personal statement. YOU told your mom, not me." He stuck his tongue out at her. And then they counted down the seconds as the sun touched the ocean.

The sun disappeared. Along with the rest of the summer.

**A/N okay...so not my favorite chapter. but still okay. **

**OH- and that whole spit on your bellybutton thing, my sister's friend told me to try it and it worked...i know i'm weird. :D **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Oh, what a way to celebrate

**I know a lot of you are waiting for them to grow up...but trust me it HAS to build up to it. The action starts in like 2-3 chapters. So just bear with me! Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**important chapter...and VERY cute. You guys might be a little shocked at this one. :D enjoy.**

Time moved incredibly fast for the two friends. Tyler was already pushing his way to his 13th birthday. He'd heard about the witch stories before from his parents but he didn't understand a lot of it. He and the guys had read the Book of Damnation but he was told it wouldn't make complete sense till he became an actual witch.

He'd seen his friends all get the power but he wasn't so sure he wanted it. Time was running short for him. His birthday was tomorrow and he refused to see anyone. Even when Kiki called he ignored it. Once tomorrow was over, he'd talk to her and the guys. And even though he hated to admit it, he was scared shitless.

So that night Tyler fell asleep for a maximum of 3 hours. He's spent all night half excited and half terrified, thinking of those black eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler waited the next day, pacing back and forth for countless hours. _How much longer?_ He couldn't take it, he was going insane and he needed to get out. His parents had told him he couldn't leave the house and had taken the liberty of actually locking Tyler in his room. They locked him in his room! They were almost holding him hostage as if they knew he'd be tempted to leave. Damn parents.

So he waited...for...a LONG time. His exact birth date was 3:13 in the morning, so he should've already gotten the power, or so he thought. It was driving him _mad_. He didn't even think he was going to get the power anymore because his time had passed. _What if I'm abnormal, or a freak? What if I don't get the power_. All sorts of thoughts had crossed his mind and none of them were the least bit happy.

He needed to get out. Seriously, or he would jump out the window. _Not like I haven't done it before. I'll tell mom it's an extreme sport._ If he even lived to see tomorrow.

So he did what was absolutely necessary. He called Kiki. The only person he could communicate with right now even though she didn't know about the power. If he called the boys they might flip out or make fun of him for not getting the power and he was sick and tired of being treated like a baby.

She picked up on the second ring. "Ty?" She sounded shocked. "What's up? I called yesterday but you didn't answer. Are you okay?"

"Kee just shut up and listen." She shut up on account of he sounded really serious, the joking tone not in his voice like it usually was. "I need you to come over. But don't use the front door, come to the side of the house, where my room is, and bring some rope."

"Why?"

"Just please do it." He instructed. She sighed not fighting him.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up and Tyler sat on his bed throwing the phone on the floor. He shouldn't have been this stressed. Nothing was wrong with him. _Deep breaths._ He tried taking his own advice.

Ten minutes later Kee was carefully crawling through Tyler's window. As soon as she set foot in the room she could tell something was off. Ty was curled up on his bad. His face was void of any emotion. He was staring at the ceiling as Kiki came to sit next to him. She could tell something was wrong. She hesitantly stretched out an arm to comfort him. She patted his head softly and his face relaxed suddenly. Kee was one of the only people Ty wasn't afraid to show his emotions and real self to. She could see an unknown pain and fear in his face and it made her uncomfortable.

"Ty?" She whispered. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked, touching his creased forehead. He shook his head saying no and Kee understood. He could talk when he felt like it. She wasn't going to push it. She had never seen him like this and was seriously alarmed. _What's wrong with him? I want to help him. Tyler..._She watched him trying to sleep in pain. Who could sleep like that? He had way too much stress and tension in him, that much Kee could tell. So she did what she did best. She was just there. She eventually became drowsy and napped next to him. She slept for about 30 minutes when she felt him shift.

"Kee?" His voice sounded the same but there was an edge to it.

"Hmm?"

"Can we leave the house. Please?"

"Sure." She started walking to the door but Tyler stopped her.

"Through the window." He pointed and she shrugged, clutching onto the rope on which she had come. He followed silently.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked.

His eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't supposed to leave the house. _The hell with that. You NEED to get out. Just stay in the backyard. Nothing can go wrong there._ That nagging voice in his voice was slowly winning him over. And he pointed to the backyard. She nodded and soon her feet hit the grass in the yard. Tyler stepped out slowly and followed.

She was already walking to the yard, sitting in the bright green grass. She lay down, facing the clouds. Tyler followed, his head close to her's. They sat in silence for a while.

"What's up mister macho?" Kee asked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked a little, Ty smiled.

"Nothing much." He said in his best deep voice. His voice had already hit a low level since puberty, but it still cracked occasionaly. Kee liked to laugh at him for it.

Kee smiled. "Hey Ty. You know that thing we were talking about when we were like 10?"

"Umm...the Pooberty thing?" He asked, flushing a little.

"P-U-B-E-R-T-Y." She spelled it out for him, correcting his pronounciation. "Yeah that." She nodded her head seeing that he remembered. "Isn't your voice supposed to get like deeper?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "And we're supposed to get more hairy." He laughed a little and looked at his arm for hair follicles.

"Keep on dreaming Ty. I bet you don't even have armpit hair yet." She smirked.

"How did you-HEY!" He glowered at her for tricking him. He changed the subject. "What did you want from this puberty thing?" He asked abrubtly.

"Well in health class we were supposed to sign this pledge thing, but they didn't really explain it."

"Okay..."Tyler wasn't catching on.

"So...could you clarify it for me?" She faced him and he shrugged.

"Depends. What's your question?"

"What's sex?" She blatantly blurted out. That was what the unit at school was but she didn't understand. They expected most kids to talk to someone about it, but she was not going to confront her mom or Ally about it. She'd heard the phrase several times and assumed the meaning was something bad because everytime someone brought it up weird reacitons were received. Like now. Ty was wide-eyed and slack jawed.

"Um...it's complicated." He answered.

"Can you explain it?"

"No, sorry. You'll learn soon enough." At this point he couldn't even face her.

"Should I look it up on the internet then?"

"NO!" Ty yelled. Kee looked at him curiously. "Unless you want to be deprived of your innocence." She nodded her head. Looking on the internet was a big no-no.

"Deprived? Oh wow Ty, you used a BIG word!" She shrieked. "I'm so proud. My little Ty is all grown up." She wiped a fake tear off her cheek and both kids laughed. They were at ease once again and Tyler's mind was anywhere but his powers.

Kiki got annoyed of just lying there and stood up eventually. "Wanna play soccer?" She glanced at the goals that were placed on both sides of the lawn.

"No. I don't like it..."

"Then why do you have the whole thing set up?" She asked referring to the goals and the extra balls on the side.

"Dad thought it would be fun, when I was like 6." He stood up, taking a ball from the ground. "But swimming is more of my thing." He smirked kicking the ball in Kee's direction. He expected it to make contact with her arm or head, but it was easily blocked and a second later she had it boucing on her head. She looked like a seal, a very graceful one. Ty looked shocked.

"Soccer is more of _my_ thing." She smirked and kicked it at Ty as he barely dodged it.

"You're good." He complimented. "But how good are you?" He questioned her talents. Kee snorted. He REALLY didn't want to challenge her, but apparently he was stupid enough.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" She slyly asked, a mask of competiton settling in her features. She shook off her flip flops ready for a game.

"Fine."

Kee nodded, walking and setting the goals in the proper place. She cleared the field and heaved the ball at Tyler. "You first." She smirked. He was going to need it. She pointed to the goal behind her. "My goal." And then to the one behind Tyler. "Your goal. Protect it." She informed him as if he were a first timer at the game.

"I know what to do Kee." Ty sneered.

"Okay." She stopped helping him and shoved him to his goal. Both of them were standing directly in front of their own goal. Kee held a predatory stance and Ty was ready and carefree. His first task was offense, the easiest one.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded. "GO!" She shrieked. He shot forward expecting to make it in easily. There was no such luck. Barely even halfway to the field, Ty was staring at his feet and the ball, nothing else. So he didn't notice as Kee came rushing forward, kicking the ball between his own two feet and running off towards his goal. He darted forward but was too late. She kicked it hard at a distance and the ball flew in, perfectly in the center. He gaped. She was good. She smirked throwing him a look and threw her arms up in victory, chanting herself on.

She walked back to her goal and yelled, "MY BALL!" He kicked it at her, not very happy.

She caught it easily with her feet and it landed with a thud on the grass. She nodded towards the boy and took off. He rushed forward like she had and attempted to steal the ball from her but she was fast. Her feet moved so fast that Ty could have sworn they were invisible. On top of being fast she had the most cunning moves and her feet were too hard to follow. Ty tried his best to keep up but failed. She kicked it behind him and then zig-zagged it again so she was as far from Ty as possible. Not even 2 feet from the goal she kicked softly and scored another goal. She yipped happily and ran off, buzzing past Ty. She was a fast runner too.

This was sad. She was beating him barefooted.

It was his ball and he WAS going to score. He stole her a last look and scurried across the field. This time he paid attention to Kee and the ball. But at the last second when he thought he could outrun Kee she ran past. He kept the ball close to him, very close and she noted it. She tried kicking it past him and both kids felt the pressure of the ball as it didn't budge and both were sent sprawling onto the floor. Kee was up in a millisecond, scoring yet another point. Tyler yelled at himself angrily and pulled some grass out of the ground. He was getting pissed off. He didn't think she really meant it when she said she was good.

This time as Kee came bounding forward carelessly he ran with a fierce speed. He felt a weird sensation fill him and it gave him courage. He got to Kee then and stole the ball with such ease and then he kicked, so hard that the ball partially flew out the net, blowing a hole into it. He couldn't have hit it _that_ hard, could he? But as Kee looked at the goal, gaping he knew he wasn't mistaken. She looked up at him again and this time let out a shrill shriek. Ty's face became concerned as the scream bellowed off the house. He tried approaching her but she backed off, looking a little weirded out.

Mrs. Simms had heard the girl's voice fill the room and she set off towards the sound. She threw open Ty's door and it was empty. He was gone. _Didn't I till him to stay in his room?!_ Wait till she found him...

She dismissed the room seeing the open window and hurried downstairs. She yanked the back door with such force and found two kids sitting there. Kee was cowering on the floor looking at Tyler bewildered. And Tyler was gazing at her strangely, with pitch black eyes. Mrs. Simms gasped grasping Tyler by the arm and helping Kiki up with the other. She led them into the house, making sure they kept their distance.

"ROBERT! Get down here." She called frantically for her husband and kept her hand firm on Kee's shoulder. She wasn't going to let her run away, not after what she'd seen.

Her husband came down instantly hearing the alarm on Rosie's voice. She pointed to her son as soon as Mr. Simms came into view. He glanced at his son and gaped. He'd understood what had happened the second he saw Ty's amazed expression and Kee's horrified one.

"We might have to erase her memory." Rosie said to her husband softly. Kee's eyes widened at this.

"No. She's much too young. We can't do that to her. She's Tyler's best friend." Robert didn't want her to forget memories with Tyler. She was like a daughter to him now. She practically lived in the Simms manor.

"How about we tell her and then if she doesn't except we can..." Robert trailed knowing full well Rosie got his message.

"It's worth a shot." She said, glancing at the little girl in her grasp. She released her and surprisingly Kiki didn't run.

"I think you're going to have to sit down for this." Mrs. Simms stated glumly. She gave a final look to all her family memebers and then continued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're a witch?" Kee asked Ty after his parents had told her everything.

"I guess." Ty glowered while Kee snickered.

"Isn't it supposed to be warlock?"

"Don't ask me." He glared at her. She was calling him a woman again. Tyler's parents watched, amused at their little quarrel.

"Can we trust you with this secret Kiki? You can't tell anyone. Not your mom, dad, or sister." Mrs. Simms cut in. Kee nodded. She was a good secret keeper.

"Of course. Ty's my friend." She smiled.

"Tyler, you can't tell the boys that she knows." Robert pointed to Kee who shifted under his gaze. Tyler nodded. He was thrilled. He had gotten the power and one of his best friends that wasn't part of the covenant knew his secret. Life was good.

"Well then, we'll leave you to play. Food should be ready in a bit." And then the parents upped and left.

Kee smirked at Ty.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"What?" He glared knowing what she might say.

"I have my own personal Harry Potter." She smirked and traced a fake scar on Ty's forehead. He slapped off her arm. She chuckled. _Great, now I'm known as the beloved fuckin Harry Potter._ He rolled his eyes. Kee would never let him live it down.

She laughed again. " I won." She sounded smug. He had forgotten all about that. And sadly he'd lost.

"I told you swimming is more of my thing." He defended.

"Uh-huh. Stop making excuses."

"I'm NOT!" He groaned. "One day I'll prove it. I'll race you at swimming, one day. I swear to it."

"I'm going to keep you to that promise then. One day we'll see whether you are a good swimmer." She smiled again. God, how he wanted to slap that smile off her face.

Kee smiled again. She had just had an epiphany.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She jumped up and started singing the birthday song. Her voice sucked when she sang.

"SHUT UP!" The boy yelled, shielding his ears from the hideuos noise. Kee flashed all her teeth, smirking.

She was about to retort but was cut off with Ty's parents rushing in with a cake and party favors. They were wearing those dorky hats and had those blowing things in their mouths.

"Thanks for the introduction Kiki." Mrs. Simms smiled at her. She set down the cake in front of Ty and it read 'Happy Birthday Ty and Kee!' He flashed her a look and then burst out singing her birthday song. He was almost as horrible as she was.

"Happy early birthday Kee." He smirked at her and she smiled evilly before shoving his whole face into the cake. Oh, what a way to celebrate.

**A/N REVIEW. please? only a few more chapters till some major WOW's will be thrown your way. :D thanks to all my lovely reviewers! i hope you continue to stay faithful to this story.**


	7. Parenting Skills

**HUZZAH. Chapter number 7. :D cute chapter. and i hope you guys are paying close attention to _all_ that's happening when they're young. it's ALL relevant info. GUYS!!!- only 2 more chapters and then they're all SEVENTEEN! next chapter is INTENSE.**

**you guys might be shocked at this one too... it's mostly all laughs, but unexpected. i think this is the funniest chapter i've written. ENJOY. **

Tyler didn't use again. Not in front of Kee. He didn't really use at all. He was always preoccupied with something, either the Sons, swimming, school, or Kee. I mean he did just finish his last year in middle school and it felt absolutely great to be on top. They were the leaders, the big kids. The ones no one was allowed to pick on. He had just finished his 8th grade year at 14 and he was ready to hit the hay--for life.

Of course him and his friends had been popular in their grade but he didn't pay any mind to anyone. Everyone knew him as Tyler Simms the sensitive, caring, and shy Son of Ipswich. Yeah right. _Wait till Kee hears that one._

Ty made his way home on the very last day totally bummed out. No more homework, no more Reid...yet.

He sighed, letting his head hit the pillow on his bed. He closed his eyes keeping a blank mind and then...then the damn phone went off. Ty groaned. He rolled over grabbing the device.

"What?" He moaned.

"Don't you sound happy to hear from me?" She joked.

"When am I ever _happy _to see you." The boy replied.

"Always. You know it. I bet I'm the ONLY girl who even calls you Ty." You could hear her smirking on the other end.

"Whatever, what do you want?" He asked, avoiding the rude remark.

"Nothing. Got bored."

Ty rolled his eyes. She had great timing.

"So wanna hang out?"

"I'm trying to catch up on a whole year of lost sleep Kee. Maybe later..."

"Has school really been that cruel to you?"

"You have no idea." He stated, facing the ceiling. You could hear snickering on the other end.

"Just wait till you're in 8th grade."

"It can't be _that _bad. Just think of high school Ty." She smirked making the boy groan again.

"If you don't shut up I'm hanging up." He boldly said, making him sound a little drowsy.

"Okay then. You go rest those pretty eyes and call me when you're up." She hung up, leaving Ty no room or time to answer.

He shrugged getting some shut-eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slept for...17 hours straight. Not usual for the boy.

His parents had come in to check on him, making sure he hadn't died...yet. He hadn't. Kee would be disappointed.

After his little hibernation he watched some TV, played videogames, and then slept some more. He really wasn't kidding about the whole catching up on sleep thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week or so later and Ty was tired of sitting around. He'd spent a few days with the boys, but it got annoying. They kept asking him about what he did every summer when they were gone. And he kinda had to lie...

So he figured it was time to pay a visit to Kee. He forgot to call. So when he showed up, she couldn't be more shocked. He stepped into the house and Kee looked a little uncomfortable.

"Um..." She started off. "Ty, I'm not so sure you want to be here right now." She pushed him out a little. He gave her a weird look.

"Why? Do you have some aliens visiting from your home planet?" He joked, earning a pinch from Kiki.

"No much worse." She scowled. "I'm babysitting." Ty laughed at her expression. Babies weren't that bad.

"By yourself?" She nodded.

"Mom and Al ditched me." She frowned. "So I don't think you wanna stay."

"I think I can get a kick out of you _trying _to babysit." He objected.

"Fine. Come in. But you," She nudged a finger into his chest, "Have to help me." He looked uneasy for a minute and then sullenly nodded. _What else am I going to do today?_ Not like it was a thrill of a lifetime but at least it was_ something_ to do.

She led him into the living room where a pink looking baby was sleeping on the couch. It was too pink.

"Did you choke it to death or something?" Ty asked, analyzing the very red and blotchy baby face.

"Funny." She grimaced. Kids weren't her favorite things in the world. Those girls that went crazy over cute little babies scared her at times.

"So you've just been sitting here watching it all day long?" He asked. It didn't sound too bad to him.

"Yup."

"Sounds easy enough." Kee smirked silently._ Just wait till it wakes up. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stirring of the baby had the kids up and ready in the next few seconds. As soon as it saw Ty's face it screeched loudly.

"It's scared of your ugly face." Kee laughed, making her way to the couch. Tyler's face scrunched up.

Kee tried rocking the baby, but it would not SHUT UP. This was where babysitting got complicated.

Kee walked into the kitchen, handing the baby to Ty. It screamed louder as soon as it was handed to him. He set it on the counter and walked over to Kiki. Bad idea.

The baby was fidgeting and yelling, clawing at the air. It's movements led it to go hurling to the floor. Kee yelled loudly at Ty and at the very last second he levitated the kid by using. Kiki slapped him on the back and rushed to the baby.

"Sarah!" So that was the baby's name. Kee picked it up although it looked like it wanted to be anywhere but here. The baby cried, louder. And Kee threw Ty a hostile look. He kept his distance.

"Gimme the bottle!" Kee yelled over the baby. Ty scurried over to the counter trying to put the formula together. He threw the bottle over at Kee and she fetched it before it hit the baby's head. She gave him such a look..._If looks could kill._ He shuddered.

Kiki tried feeding the little child but it drank some of it and then started rejecting it. Almost half of the bottle was gone and the baby STILL wasn't satisfied. _Stupid kid. Why can't it just be happy._

Kee handed the baby over to Ty as she looked for more ways to calm him down. Diapers, food, sleep, diapers...

Diapers it was. She ran off to the living room where the baby bag was. She rummaged through as Ty waited, holding the baby as far as possible. Apparently he made a mistake. And so did Kee.

When you feed a baby, it's common knowledge that you burp it. COMMON KNOWLEDGE. You have to be stupid to forget or not know. And Kee had known, just not at that moment.

So Ty had no idea how or when it happened. One second the baby was shrieking and the next it was blowing chunks at Ty. Ty gave it the most disgusting look and almost barfed himself after looking down at his apparel. He was...gooey, and gross. And about to hurl. He set the kid down on the floor and ran, anywhere but there. He made a run for Kee and started ranting the second he saw her.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?" He asked, turning a little green. Kee looked up and made a sick face then laughed a little.

"No, it would have been more funny if I'd been there."

Ty had enough. He charged towards her and missed greatly because the girl moved the last second.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." He yelled, turning a little red. Man his face was everchanging today.

It was her fault partially. Tyler charged to where she was going as she ascended to the stairs.

"GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled. Now, Kee was scared. She'd never seen him_ this_ pissed off. _Must have a thing for people barfing on him._ Despite the fact that Kee knew she might die right now she smirked.

She slammed the door to her room shut forgetting all about locking it. Ty barged in as Kiki was about to make a run for it through the window. She stopped seeing him calm down a bit.

"Sorry." She choked out, not sure what to say to calm him down.

He sighed, breathing in and out.

Kee ran to her cabinets and pulled out a fresh shirt throwing it at him. It had the Spice Girls on it. Ty roared.

"All my other clothes are in the wash." She gave him a sympathetic look. He scowled, like it was set deep in his face and threw off his shirt, throwing on a new one. He was gonna get her. He was gonna get her BAD. One day.

"THE BABY!" Kee jumped up, slamming the door shut.

"The baby." Tyler groaned to himself. He had a strong urge to just sit in her room, but wanted to see what Kee did next. Plus sitting in the room meant smelling the vomit on his old shirt. _Maybe I should give that shirt to Reid for his next birthday. He used to love it. What he doesn't know can't hurt him..._Tyler grinned despite the situation.

He ran down the stairs just in time to see Kee trying to wrestle the baby down. She had a fresh diaper in her hand and was currently trying to rip off the dirty one from the baby's butt. _This is amusing._ Kee finally got the diaper off and was trying to clean it's butt with some wipes when it happened. The greenish looking waste came out. The baby was peeing on Kee's hand. She yelled shoving the baby back a little. She ran to the kitchen and tried various soaps to disinfect her arm. She was flailing and on the verge of hysteria, muttering incoherent phrases. Ty laughed so hard that he slipped to the floor, clutching his stomach. Kee threw him the meanest look ever. She made to run after him, but was cut off with the bell ringing. Both kids stopped in their tracks...

Kee pointed at the door and Ty slowly looked through the peak hole.

"It's some blonde lady." He pointed out.

Kee's eyes widened. "That's the mom." She whispered, hurrying over to the baby.

"Distract her!" Ty was a bad distracter. But he nodded and turned the doorkob as Kee tried fixing the baby and it's diaper. He opened it as slow as possible and it revealed an impatient woman on the other side.

"Hello." Tyler said politely.

"Would you like to buy some cookies?" He asked again. He almost slapped himself right then. _If I was selling cookies then I'd be on the OTHER side of the door._ He tried smiling innocently for his mistake. The lady looked so lost. _She's probably questioning my sanity._

Ty kept smiling like an idiot. The lady finally spoke.

"Hi. I'm here to pick up my baby." She stepped in a little. Ty tried to keep her out, as nicely as possible. She looked taken aback.

"Here you go." Kee popped up out of nowhere, holding the bag and the clean baby out. _That was fast._

The lady looked thrilled. "Was she any trouble?" She asked the two kids. They both yelled 'YES' internally.

"No, she was an angel." Kee let out through gritted teeth. Tyler was about to object but Kee stomped on his foot.

"Thank you so much." The lady whispered to them, looking at her now sleeping kid.

"You're welcome." Kee answered and then she said 'bye' slamming the door shut.

That day, as Kee sat in her room she decided she wanted to get her tubes closed.

Tyler walked home that same day in that stupid Spice Girls shirt thinking something along those lines. _I'm not EVER going to have sex if that's the result._

**A/N wasn't it funny? VERY important chapter later, when they're older.** **next chapter is crazy intense and I think you might be a little mad at me...bit it's gonna be GOOD. **

**REVIEW! **


	8. Disastrous

**I have NOTHING to say about this chapter except it's very unpredictable and much more serious. they're finally growing up, something a LOT of you have been waiting for. They're not 17 but closer to it. **

Growing up. It's something we all fear, but something that has to come. Something that changes people and the way they are together. Kee and Ty were slowly growing older, not the same kids they were last year. They were maturing almost fully, at least Ty was. And they didn't get to spend as much time together. School got in the way of everything, and Ty's friends, the Sons. They constantly questioned Ty about his whereabouts when he wasn't with the group. He had to make up some lie and he knew one day, sooner or later, they'd have to find out about Kee. He dreaded that day.

Kee was his best friend, even though people believed Reid was. Kee understood him and Reid basically depended on Ty. And he seriously missed talking to his best friend. When you're fifteen, life's tough. Especially for Ty. He was in high school, dreading it like no other. His homework and constant social life kept him so busy.

Plus the whole girl thing. Truth was, Tyler Simms was getting hotter. No denying it. He'd get even hotter in the future, but girls were already throwing themselves at him and to tell the truth, he didn't know how to feel about it. The only girl he really felt comfortable with was Kiki, and that was simply because she was almost like a guy, personality wise.

So today was Halloween. Something Ty had been looking forward to for too long. He got to spend some time with friends, and he promised Kee he'd spend time with her too. He'd missed her, he really had, though he'd never admit it. He missed her dumbass comments that pissed him off to no end, he missed her crazy schemes, her random questions...

And he hadn't even seen her in...God knows how long. Maybe a few months? They didn't even see each other at school anymore. He went to the glorious Spencer Academy while she was still in middle school. It sucked.

He didn't even visit home that much. His dorm was where he lived and he got no privacy, not with Reid lurking around 24/7. And luckily today, Reid was off...probably with some girl and Ty was left alone. His first solitude time in forever. He smiled reaching for his cell phone.

He clicked 1 on speed dial and pressed the phone to his ear, hoping she'd pick up.

"Hello?" Oh my gosh. She didn't know who it was. Tyler's heart sunk to his stomach.

"Kee?" His voice was soft and the second Kiki picked it up she sat up from her spot on her bed, not believing it was really Tyler Simms.

"Ty?"

"Yeah." She let out a rush of air, one she'd been holding for months. She hadn't talked to him in so long.

"Ty..."This time she said his name with relief. "I missed you." And then her tone went hard again. "So why'd you call? Don't you have some_ friends_ to get to?" It hurt her that Ty never called or dropped by for the heck of it. She didn't realize how much her comment stung Ty.

"Kee..."

"What?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry. I REALLY am. You're my best friend. You know that." She hadn't known it, but it was good to hear, comforting to know she had someone in her life to trust.

She softened at his voice. "You know, I really miss your squeaky, cracking voice." She laughed, making Ty feel lighthearted.

"What can I say?" Ty chuckled. "I hit pooberty." The two laughed at his use of word. That was like one of their inside jokes...

The tension that had been hanging over the two released, disappearing. They started talking as if yesterday was the last day the communicated.

"What's up?" Kee's asked, always her catch-phrase.

"Nothing, really. How about you?" He asked, putting his homework aside.

"I'm okay." Short answers was all he was getting from her.

"Are you going trick or treating tonight?" He asked.

"DUH."

"Me too. Wanna get together tonight?" He sounded hopeful.

"Depends. Aren't you going to be _busy_?" She sounded bitter.

"Nope."

"Okay then...say about 10 o' clock? Or is that too early?" She sounded a little pissed again.

"No, 10's good. Come to my place."

"Okay." She started again. "Hey Ty..."

"Hmm?"

"STOP using that low voice. Go back to that girly voice."

"Sorry Kee, can't. I'm a MAN now." He sounded proud.

Kee laughed. "Yeah, right. As man-like as a girl can be."

"That would be YOU." Tyler threw back.

"Funny." She stuck her tongue out at the phone although he couldn't see it. "Gotta go. See you later Ty."

"Bye." Tyler hung up last, and the second he clicked the 'end' button Reid came bursting into the room. _He didn't hear that did he?_

"Stupid McAnich. Old hag kept me after class..." Reid mumbled under his breath, throwing things onto his bed.

"McAnich? Isn't she that almost deaf teacher?" Ty asked, giving Reid a strange look.

"Yup. Don't understand why a _deaf_ teacher is even teaching..." Reid angrily shot.

"If she's deaf Reid, how did she possibly hear your smartass comments." Reid chucked a pillow at Ty.

"I was throwing a note to this _hot_ girl. And she saw it. Didn't know deaf people could _see_." How much stupider could you be? Ty fell over laughing as he dodged the various objects around the room that Reid was flinging at him. This boy was a mystery.

"So, who were you talking to?" Reid asked after he'd blown off steam.

_Crap he heard that?_

"Oh um...that was a family friend." Hopefully Reid would let it go. He did, for now.

"Whatever man. I gotta go shower, I smell like old lady and cats..." He frowned, grabbing a towel and ran off.

Tyler sighed lying down, trying to rest up for the big night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that night that the boys were all gathering at Reid and Ty's dorm room. They were dressed in various costumes, looking very cute.

Caleb had come first, dressed as a...gangster. His was so...funny. Caleb with a doo-rag and 'bling.' Hilarious.

Pogue came next. He was a big...gorilla. _Man that costume must get sweaty..._You couldn't even see Pogue's face. It was all hairy.

Reid came next. His was the most...fitting. He was a convict. With the stripe costume and everything. One of his hands contained handcuffs. The guys laughed telling him one day he _would _end up like that except he'd be behind bars.

Tyler changed last. His costume made him look the...sexiest. He looked dark and evil mixed with his inncoent look. He was the ever famous Dracula. With the cute fangs and his hair slung back. His face was a shade paler and his eyes had dark bags under them. And then there was the cloak. Can you say HOT?

They all set off, making stupid comments about each other's looks. Pogue got it the worst.

They went all around town getting bags and bags of candy. And when they were all done Reid suggested they go to a 'grown up' party where the kids drank and stuff.

"Sorry guys, can't come. Gotta go, mom's gonna freak out. Bye!" And before anyone could object Ty was off, running to his house. It was almost time...

He jogged as fast as possible amd made it in time, seeing Kee leaving his house. She had a huge scowl on her face. "I was beginning to think you bailed on me."

Tyler feigned shock. "Never." Both kids laughed as Kee came linking her arm with Ty's. She took in his look.

"DRACULA! That's a new look for you Ty..." She smirked. "Don't drink my blood please?" She cowered away a little, as a joke, and then went back to her previous state, laughing. "Wait, you already do." She smiled and Ty glared.

"And what are you...a witch?" He laughed, that was in _his_ job description. _She looks cute though... _

"Yup." She twirled for Ty. Her outfit was blazing with orange, purple, and black, the perfect Halloween colors.

"If witches are supposed to be hideuos creatures with moles and frizzy hair, you're perfect." He grinned as she bonked him on the head with her Halloween basket.

"If I remember correctly." She pinched him. "YOU are the real witch..."

The boy glowered at his friend. _She has a point. Damnit. She won AGAIN._ There goes his ego.

"Plus I was going for the Hermione Granger look." She flashed him a look.

"That Harry Potter nerd?"

"Yup."

"Then you don't have to pretend Kee. You've got it down since day 1." He chuckled and she grinned. _Damnit that was supposed to piss her off. _Why couldn't she be affected by his comments?!

"Thanks. Now let's go!" She yelled, pulling him along to a house nearby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking, arms still linked towards home. And then they saw it. Kee came to it first.

"Isn't this that haunted house everyone is always talking about?" She gasped out, clutching the gate of the spooky home.

"It's a bunch of crap." The boy Dracula let out.

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Then let's go in..." She made to unlatch the lock. Ty groaned. He couldn't say no now because she'd think he was a wimp. He was about to object when the door flew open on its own.

"Creepy." Kiki commented.

"Probably just the wind." Ty said, feeling a strange chill shiver down his back. He flinched.

"Let's go." He tried grabbing her hand. She pushed forward.

"Scared?" She asked, a smug look on her lips.

He wasn't really...scared. But he got this weird vibe as if he knew something bad was going to happen. It wasn't a good feeling.

"No." He sounded blank.

"I bet you're SCARED!" She laughed. "Fine let's see if you'll do it now..." She continued on with her deal. "Whoever can run around the house twice and come back out first gets the other person's candy." A sweet sounding deal but Ty didn't agree to it.

Kee didn't even wait for Ty's answer, taking off to the house. Something wasn't right...

Ty hollered at Kee to come back but she didn't hear, running head on to the side of the mansion. He was really feeling iffy about this place. So he waited for Kee to come back as he saw her run around once. Her second time around Ty waited patiently, a little longer then before. _Where is she? She should be back by now?_ She was scaring him now.

And then as if things couldn't get any worse a loud yell went echoing through the deserted streets. It was Kiki. Ty's ears burned as the high pitched squeal touched him. His ears perked a second later and his instinct overtook him. Tyler was in his overprotective mode, the only mode that Kee could trigger.

He ran as fast his feet carried him and came slowly to the side of the house that the sound had come from.

The sight was the worst thing he'd ever seen. Worse then any R rated movie. This was _real._

Ty came closer to the girl that lay gasping on the floor. Her nose was bleeding and she was screaming hysterically. Ty stared, incredulous at the sight before him. And then it dawned on him.

He backed away slowly so no one could see him. If they saw him now his cover would be blown. He watched trying to keep in his anger and pain as Kee was brutally being abused by some random man.

He was yelling things and Ty could barely keep up with him. He couldn't see him either. The night was too dark and all he could make out was a man yelling "Stay still stupid girl. It'll be over before you know it." He punched Kiki in the stomach as she sobbed. Ty was about to roar, ready to rip the man's head off but then thought of a better plan.

As the man made to rip off Kee's witch costume, Ty flung forward, punching the man so hard he went flying back a few feet. Ty threw a quick glance at the perv man but still couldn't see his face. It seemed to be covered.

Ty went over to the side of the house where Kee was leaning, trying to be brave. And then he saw it, inside the house. A knife.

He used his power making sure that no one but Kee saw him use. The window next to him blew into a million pieces. Ty reached inside the house kitchen grabbing the knife and holding it like a killer.

He made his way to the man, not looking into his eyes, but glaring at the spot where he wanted to stab. The stomach. He paused and then plunged the kinfe deep into the rapist's flesh. The man cried out, his eyes losing some color.

Ty stood, hands shaking as he thought the same thing again and again. _I killed a man. _He wasn't dead. Just unconscious. For now. Ty gasped at the thought and rushed over to Kee as she rocked back and forth hugging her knees. He picked her up in one smooth movement, using his power to get rid of the blood on her nose. He picked her up bridal style and she clung to Ty's Dracula cape. Her eyes were clenched tight as Tyler took off running, faster then any human being. None of them said anything, too shocked and scared to talk.

As they became closer to Kiki's house, Ty stopped and tried healing some of her bruises and cuts. She looked up at him with her grateful and helpless eyes. He couldn't stare back into them.

He covered her with his cloak as she shivered. She gasped and clung tighter to Ty's shirt. He hugged her to him. She needed it. And he wasn't letting ANYONE get that close to her again.

The boy walked slowly to her house and finally met Kee's eyes as he came to her doorstep. "It's going to be okay." He assured his best friend. She nodded. Those words coming from her friend meant things _were _going to get better. She knew it. She tried smiling but failed greatly.

Ty made sure she looked decent enough to enter the house and knocked slowly. Mrs. Hayes opened it. She didn't seem to see anything wrong with Kee.

"Hi, Mrs. Hayes. I was wondering if I could take Kee upstairs to her bed. She's too tired to walk." He managed to keep his voice leveled and Jasmine nodded her head. She trusted Ty too. He wouldn't try anything funny with Kiki, she knew it.

He thanked her and walked slowly up to Kee's room, still holding her up. She weighed nothing. He poured her into bed and the second her head hit the pillow, Kee's eyes fluttered open. She smiled a little.

"Thanks--" She was cut off as Ty silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Sleep." He commanded. She nodded.

Right before she fell asleep Ty tucked her in properly and sighed. He could've lost Kee today. His best friends, in the whole world. All because of some stupid horny, perverted rapist. He vowed to himself then and there that he was going to take in Kee's dad's request. He was going to protect Kee. He was going to play his part as a best friend.

He smiled taking in her peaceful expression. Only she could be okay after a situation like that. Tyler sighed and dropped down giving Kee a quick brotherly peck on the forehead. "It's going to be okay." He whispered the second time that day, even though Kiki couldn't hear him. He walked out, but not before leaving his bag and Kee's bag of candy at her bedside. She deserved it.

He exited quietly and jogged down the stairs.

That day neither kid could ever forget. That was the day Kee ALMOST got raped. It was also the day Tyler almost killed that anonymous man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 weeks since the incident and Kee had been a little different. Ty had been too.

They were both catching up on lost time from before, and they both went back--almost--to normal. They joked around and had their fun but there was always that feel in the air. It haunted both kids. It had brought them closer but it was still shocking.

Ty had decided to go to Kee's after school today and was currently walking over to her place. He knocked softly once he reached there and Ally let him in. He scurried to Kee's room.

She was on the bed munching on some candy. She smiled a little...sadly? She patted the spot next to her and Tyler went to take his seat. They chatted up on a lot of stuff and then she said it.

She said those few words that were going to change his life forever. It was so random, unexpected.

"I don't want to do this Ty, but I figured the last possible moment would be the best time to tell you." Her tone was depressing and Tyler felt like plugging his ears. He already knew he wasn't going to want to hear it.

And then the phrase that altered his life forever. She looked down, whispering almost to the ground.

"I'm moving."

**A/N The author has no comment. Just, don't hate me. **


	9. Can't Let Go

**A/N OKAY. I have to say...HOLY CRAP. I just saw the Gossip Girl preview and I'm disappointed. My BABY BOY is becoming a...manwhore!?!?!? What has the world come to? And his HAIR. His sexy brown hair is...slicked back. He looks so SNOBBY in that TV series. NO, TYLER!!! **

**okay enough ranting...**

**this chap's kinda sad in the beginning.**

"This is it then? You're just going to up and leave?!" Ty shrieked, refusing to let Kee take her suitcase.

"Give the damn thing to me Ty!" She yanked it out of his grasp with much effort and fixed her messed up hair. She turned away from him, making a grab for some of her last possesions.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to go. You know that, but a part of me is telling me that staying here after _that_ isn't the best idea." She flinched. "Plus, Dad really wants me to live with him and Mom's finally giving in. This is like a chance of a lifetime." She sighed, shoving the things away and taking a seat next to Tyler on her bed. She almost broke down right there after seeing Ty's expression.

Her head snapped down into her hands as she tried to keep all her emotions in. "Who the hell am I kidding!" She bellowed. "I don't want to leave, Ty!" She yelled, almost begging him as she sobbed a little into her palms.

"Then DON'T!" The older boy tried. She shook her head and pulled her head up.

"If it were that simple, I'd be unpacking right now." She grumbled and continued. "Mom knows something's wrong. I've been trying to hide it from her, but she knows _something's_ wrong." Kiki stood lifting one of her bags and slung it across her shoulder. "And she's determined to make it better. She said if she can't get it out of me, she's sending me to live with dad." Tyler didn't say anything. He knew Kee couldn't tell her mom, she just...couldn't.

"No way in hell am I telling her..." Kee started again. "And she was already planning on shipping one of us off to live with Dad. It was only a matter of time..." She said, referring to herself and Ally. "He's been begging to keep one of us, and so this is me...leaving." Her voice cracked at the last word. She turned grabbing some things in her hands and flung open the door. She didn't even have to tell Tyler to follow her, he was already in step beside her.

The two kids stalled, taking as much time as possible, to come down. These were their final moments, after all. But it had to end soon enough. Kiki turned the knob on the door as Ty helped her with some of the bags.

They were heaving the luggage down the path seconds later, to the huge car. Mrs. Hayes was already in the car, waiting and talking on the phone. Ty dropped the load of Kee's belongings by the trunk. She did the same and both turned to look at each other.

"Ty..." Kee whispered. "I don't want you to hate me after I leave. Say something..." He didn't so she continued. "I'll come back one day, I promise." She vowed. He looked up after hearing that and searched her eyes. It was the truth.

She sighed, picking the bag up, but Ty stopped her arm and twined it back so she was clinging to him. She sighed into the hug, burying her head into his shoulder. Ty closed his eyes, embracing her, for what felt like the last time.

He let go and she breathed in, not letting him go. "You'll always be my best friend." Tyler promised her. And this seemed to be the key, the key to making Kee uncling to him. That was all she needed to hear. She could finally leave after hearing those few words.

Ty felt for a moment as if he shouldn't have said those words, though they were true. _If I hadn't told her, she'd still be hugging me._ A piece in him crumbled. A piece he'd never gain back, not without his _best_ friend.

Before Kee took the things into the car she turned around, a few things still in hand. She shoved them in Ty's hand and he looked a bit dazed. "They're for your birthday. I haven't gotten you anything in...forever." She explained. They were nicely wrapped in pretty paper so Ty couldn't tell what it was. He smiled at her and she grinned. A good sign, but under bad circumstances.

"I hope you'll...take them into consideration." She stated vaguely, leaving Tyler to wonder what the heck she'd bought him. But she wasn't seeming to let on for anything.

She just threw her things into the car as Tyler watched her movements. She faced him at last.

"Don't be all manly when I get back, got it?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes sir!" She whacked him hard for that. "I mean, ma'am." Ty corrected himself. She chuckled along with him.

"Same for you okay? No turning into a 'girly' girl when you're back. Got it?" He questioned, quite seriously. He wanted the old Kee back when she returned. _IF_ she returned. _But she promised._ He tried convincing himself she would.

He smiled bleakly on last time and she tried returning it. If she didn't leave soon she'd cry. He could tell.

She looked back once and waved. "Bye Ty."

"Bye." He rasped out. She smiled sadly and settled into the car. As soon as Mrs. Hayes started the car though, she jumped out, quickly coming back for one last hug.

She jumped fast this time, covering almost his whole body. She sighed, and looked up one last time, grinning in a depressing manner. If that's possible.

"Love ya!" She joked although she meant it. She did love him, not like _that_, but as a brother almost, and he understood it. It wasn't shocking to him. He loved her too, like a best friend.

"Love you too!" He hollered back sadly as she trailed off shoving herself into the car. That was shocking. Tyler Simms saying 'love you' to a girl, even if it was for brotherly feelings.

She waved sadly and he watched the car disappear into nothingness. At the last moment she turned to take in his cute features and almost broke down again. Her hazel eyes brimmed with tears, making them seem a muddy color. She clutched her tellitubbies bag close to her and couldn't help but stare at the purple and green one for longer then necessary.

And then in that moment, if you looked close enough, you could see a smile trail of a tear making it's way down Ty's face. He closed his eyes letting the leaves and the wind overtake him, drying up that tear in him, drying up Tyler Simms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler Simms sat in his bedroom that night, refusing to talk to anyone. He shoved himself in his room all day long, waiting for Kiki to call.

He sighed, pacing and then it caught his eye. Her gift. He reached for it, ripping open the paper.

Two items lay there, staring at him. The first was that Spice Girls CD. With_ THEIR_ song in it. And the second was...the whole collection of the Harry Potter books. Ty remembered what she'd said earlier today. _"I hope you'll...take them into consideration."_ She wanted him to read them. He sighed doing something that he never dreamed he'd be doing.

He flopped down onto his bed, taking the stance Kee usually took when she read. He glanced down and there it said "The Boy Who Lived." Chapter 1. The night flew by as Tyler finished his very first Harry Potter book. He finished all the books she's given him in 3 days. A new record.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The months flew by, slowly and painfully. Tyler missed Kiki. He grew so much closer to Ally and Mrs. Hayes ever since she had left. But he still communicated with her, calling her once a week and writing as much as possible. Yup--they used snail mail. Kee's stupid housekeeper refused to let her mess up her mind with computers, so she had to handwrite everything. Every letter of her's started the same with those three words, 'I miss you.'

_Hey Ty! _

_I miss you. I've forgotten how damn boring it is here. Dad's home a lot more now, but Frannie is a big butthead. She STILL thinks the internet is bad for me. STUPID MAID. Anyway...what's up?_

_Nothing's really going on here in Europe. Except...I got to spend a WHOLE day with the Harry Potter stars. It would've been better if you'd been there._ _But it was fun. I'll tell you about it later. _

_So...YOU TURNED SIXTEEN!!! How was it?! I CANNOT believe I missed your Sweet 16. That sucks. I'm really missing Ipswich here. Here, it's crazy. I go to this snobby stuck up rich school, much like Spencer Academy, except I don't have you to suffer through it._

_Anyway...gotta go! Frannie is trying to turn me into a GIRL here. You'd hate her..._

_Talk to you later! _

_-Kee-_

Ty returned many letters like this always asking how she was and making stupid comments. He'd grown closwer to Kee through the letters and they talked more like normal teenagers should, using slang and bad words.

He talked to Ally a lot more now and thought she was cool, not cooler then her little sister though.

He told Kee all about the whole Chase incident and she was more then shocked, freaking out. She knew he was ascending soon enough too...

Time had passed after that, leading into almost 2 years since he'd seen Kee. He missed her so much and she _still_ hadn't come to visit. Tyler considered going to Europe to visit but his mom was against it. So he waited, patiently, for the day his best friend would return home...

**Don't think you can tell...but Ty's** **already 17 at the end of this one. Kee's a year younger remember? So she's 16. Next chapter is more on Ty and his 17 year old life with the Sons. **

**REVIEW! and make my day:D **


	10. Older Women

**I feel kinda bad right now because I don't think I can update till next weekend. MAYBE. Hopefully before then.**

**I'd love to thank all my reviewers! You guys are AWESOME. I'm glad you guys like it. And don't be sad for where the story's going...the author has many tricks up her sleeve. interesting chapter. Read on...WOW. I sounded like those cheesy bookmarks...**

**OKAY- on with the madness!**

"Baby Boy!" Reid thumped him on the leg. "Get up!"

Tyler groaned, refusing to open his eyes. He tried pulling the sheets over his head but failed. This was an unusual sight. Reid was shaking Tyler awake. Usually it's the other way around. But the thing was, Ty had stayed up a little late that night, talking to Kee on the computer. She finally got access to a computer. Her dad had found it necessary that she finally got one for school purposes. She was growing up after all. So they two friends had stayed up chatting all night long. Tyler had lied to Reid, saying it was for a school project.

And as to why Reid was awake? He didn't know. Mabye it was the fact that he _hadn't_ stayed with a girl for a night in so long. He wasn't exactly worn out.

"Come on! Stop being such a lazy asshole! Get the FUCK up." Reid was actually _WAKING_ him up. Usually he wouldn't have cared, but his next class was his least favorite. And he _really_ needed Ty to get up so he could cheat off of him. Wasn't that SO nice of him?

Tyler tried kicking Reid's arm off his ankles, but failed. Reid stopped eventually though, taking a different approach. He took the wet towel that was now hanging around his neck, twisted it tightly and strung it out. It hit Tyler straight in the face and he yelped, jumping up. He cursed, slowly sitting up and rubbed a hand over his face. His eyes widened as he realized what Reid had hitten him with. His WET towel. His SHOWER towel. Tyler almost threw up. That was revolting.

"Damn it Reid! Do you WANT me to get a fuckin STD just like you?" The boy asked, referring to Reid hitting him with his very own germs. The same germs that lived in him, the same germs he shared with a billion other girls.

"Huh?" The blonde asked confused.

"Skin to skin contact?" He questioned, pointing to the towel. The blonde shook his head, still not understanding. "Forget it." Tyler rolled his eyes, rolling out of bed. He rolled a bit too much and fell flat on the floor, face first. Damnit, he was freakin groggy and tired. _Why can't I just skip a class?_

Reid laughed loudly at this and left the room after changing, still chuckling to himself. Baby Boy was awake, his non-job was done.

Tyler stood up, very ungracefully and made his way to brush his teeth. He would have to skip the shower for right now, something he very much was _not _looking forward too. He came back to his room, very ungroomed and hurried to change clothes. He didn't even bother fixing his tie today, or looking in the mirror, OR combing his hair. This would have to do for now. He silently cursed Kee for making his life like this today.

He grabbed his books, homework, and messenger bag. He set off, locking the dorm room and rushing out. Class started in...five minutes. _Damnit._ He rushed off. His first class was one he shared with all the guys and Kate and Sarah. And he was so freakin happy today was Friday.

He made it just before the bell rang, slumping into his seat next to Reid. He smriked after he took in Ty's apperance. The rest of the group threw him a look.

"What the hell happened to you?" Pogue asked, a little amused at the younger boy's look. Ty threw him a small glare.

"He had hot, passionate sex, last night, with this really hot--" Reid started, but Ty shut him up with an evil glare.

"Shut up." He groaned. Reid made to retort, but the professor walked in. The whole class time went by with Reid making dumb comments and glancing at Ty's paper every now and then.

The day went by, so very uneventful, except for the various looks Ty was getting from people, mostly the girls. He looked EVEN hotter to them.

So when his day ended, he was more then happy to go home--to the Simms' Manor to rest up after taking a shower. He wanted to spend the weekend here. He needed peace and Reid wouldn't give him that.

He sighed, loving the feel of the warm water unclenching his back muscles. He'd been so worked up lately. It felt nice to kick back somewhere that wasn't Nicky's for once. Plus, at home he could contact Kee without fear that someone would hear.

He took his time in the shower and when he exited, he threw on a pair of boxer shorts and quickly fell asleep in a short amount of time. He awoke at probably 8 or 9 o' clock and he was more then shocked when people came bursting into his room. He covered himself quickly as the group laughed a little at his reflex. It was just the guys and their girlfriends. But still Ty was a little self conscious.

Sarah was the first one to talk. "I see you're catchin up on some sleep Ty." She giggled a little.

"Maybe we should just let him sleep..." Kate trailed off.

"Hell no. Today is mega-movie-marathon day!" Reid exclaimed. _What the hell is mage movie-wha???_ Ty scratched his head a little.

"Mega-movie-marathon day? What the heck is that?" Ty asked, groaning. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Don't know really. Reid made it up." Caleb sounded a little irritated. Hah. Reid was stealing his spotlight.

Tyler looked towards Reid questioningly.

"We got tired and the girls," He pointed to the blonde and Kate, "Wanted to watch some movies. So we decided, let's go to Ty's place." He smirked at the last part. Tyler got this gut feeling that Reid had chosen his house just to annoy him. _Damn he needs a LIFE._ Tyler thought.

"We'll let you get changed." The blonde boy smirked at Kate's comment and the group rushed out, hurrying to Ty's home theater room.

Ty stood, irritated to no end and slapped on a pair of jeans along with a loose shirt in his drawers. He caught sight of something he hadn't seen in years in that cabinet. It was THE shirt. Kee's shirt. The one she gave him while babysitting. Ty sighed and ran a hand through it. Scary Spice was in the very front. Ty laughed a little and shut the drawer before he became too immensed in it.

He hurried down to the rest of his friends and found them making some popcorn, seating themselves comfortably on the couches.

"Look who finally made it down." Pogue smiled a little. Ty threw him a look he didn't see. He settled himself on the floor finding a nice spot on the floor. _So comfy...maybe I could rest my eyes for 10 minutes._ No--he knew he couldn't do that. The guys would pull some evil prank on him.

Tyler rested his head in his hands and waited for the group to stop arguing about which movie to watch. He was getting pissed off now. They called him down for_ this_?

"Action movie!" Reid yelled.

"Chick flick!" Kate shrieked back.

"Horror!" Pogue answered.

Sarah agreed with Kate and Caleb agreed with Reid. That was a first.

The votes were almost even and still they would not SHUT UP. And Ty's head was throbbing. He wanted to slap one of them. Couldn't they live in peace, for ONCE? Gosh.

Tyler stood, still aggravated. He snatched the movies and picked one that the boys would enjoy and the girls. He flung the CD into the DVD player and pressed play while the group stared at him strangely. Seconds later big red letters on the screen read 'She's the Man.'

The group shrugged. This worked for them. See--Tyler WAS the problem solver.

They all sat silently all making their own stupid comments at people in the movies. Reid's were the most typical. "Hot girl." He'd comment. Or something like "I'd tap that." Ty almost chugged a pillow at him for it. _Can they not just watch in fuckin peace and quiet?!_

He sat, his eyes drifting but didn't doze off. Halfway through the movie, someone knocked on the door to the home theater. No one even glanced up, so Ty stood. This was really beginning to suck.

He guessed it could be Mrs. Simms, asking if the kids wanted more snacks. But she'd just come in. Unless it was locked...Ty threw a curious look at the door and shrugged, opening it.

When he opened it, he was more then shocked to see a pretty girl standing in his doorway. She smirked a little and opened her mouth to talk. But Tyler got there first.

"Ally?"

"Don't sound so shocked." She grumbled. He_ was_ shocked, he hadn't seen in her almost 2 months. With the whole Chase thing and her being busy...he hadn't stop by at the Hayes house in so long.

"Why're you here?"

"Nice to know you like me over." She sarcastically remarked. She looked around the theater room. Nice place. She bit her lip and then launched herself at Ty. She had missed him too.

She hugged him like an older sister and ruffled his hair once before letting him go.

"What's up twerp?" She asked. That's what she always called him. Twerp.

He was about to say something when the group caught on to the GIRL in the doorway.

"Who's there?" Caleb asked nicely.

"Uh..." Ally gave him a look and stepped into the room. The group gasped at her natural beauty. Ty shrugged.

"She's hot." Reid mumbled under his breath. Ty made a revolted face.

Ally had heard what he'd said. "And also getting married soon." She smirked as his face dropped a little.

"You're getting married?!" Tyler shrieked, jumping a little from the shock. Ally nodded at him.

She threw him an envelope with a sheet of paper. He opened it and there was a wedding invitation. Tyler smirked. "Chad?" He smiled, remembering that that was the boy that was in his room that night, trying to...get it on with Kee. He also happened to be THE Spencer legend, before his time. He'd talked to him before and he was like a friend. He was really cool with Ty.

"SHUT UP!" Ally shoved him a little and he laughed loudly. "That was like 7 years ago." She groaned. That moment in time wasn't one she liked to bring up. Tyler chuckled, clutching to his stomach.

Sarah and Kate were getting nervous. They felt so unappreciated under this girl. She was gorgeous. She patted Ty on the back a little and smiled a little, a real smile.

"I hope you'll come."

"Of course, I wouldn't give a chance to watch you embarrass yourself while down the aisle." She slapped him playfully for that. Another thing about Ally, she brought out his wild side. It seemed to be something that most Hayes seemed to accomplish easily. Kate and Sarah gaped a little at is rudeness.

"Don't worry. You'll have a front row seat. You're one of the best men." Tyler's mouth fell open.

"No. No. No. No. I can't do..._that_. Sorry." He said indifferently.

"You're GOING to do it. Understand? And you're going to wear NICE clothes, not jeans." She scolded him and Ty's friends couldn't believe what was happening before them. He was getting told by a girl, a HOT girl, like she was his mom. Funny.

"Fine." He grumbled, advancing to the door. She followed him after waving to the friends.

Once by the door she whispered so no one could hear, "I was hoping maybe Kee could be your date." She smiled and Ty's eyes lit up. She was coming home. But then his eyes dropped. He was NOT going as Kee's date to the wedding. That was...sick and wrong.

He shook his had as a 'no' in Ally's direction and she smirked, "We'll see about that_." What the hell did that mean?_ He didn't get a chance to answer. Al smiled one last time, hugging him tightly and then let him go. She stepped back a little.

"Nice seeing you again Ty." And then she was gone, leaving him a hell of a lot confused. _We'll see about that._ _No we WON'T. _

He slammed the door, a little harder then necessary. He didn't know why. Making his way back to his friends, he heard them whispering.

"Hot chick. Who was she?" Of course, this came from Reid's potty-mouth.

"Family friend" They didn't seem to believe him, he could see it. He could almost read their minds. "You think I have a thing for HER?" The brunette laughed.

"She's getting married. And she's like twenty-something. And also have I forgotten to mention, SHE'S GETTING MARRIED." Ty answered their question.

"I always had a thing for older women." Reid smirked. Ty groaned. If this was how he hit on Ally, what would happen with Kee. KEE! Her name sent Ty smiling widely again.

"What's her name?" Reid asked. Ty sighed. He slumped down into the floor and ignored them all.

He cleared all thought out of his head except for one. That night, the group of friends all stayed over at his place. Tyler fell asleep, reminiscing about the good old times with Kee.

And then his final thought before sleep overtook him._ Will I be her date for the wedding?_

**HAHA. I have your curiousity peaked. I bet you're ALL wondering if Ty likes Kee or...ALLY:O It's not as obvious as it seems. Nothing in this story really is. -hint-hint- Sorry to keep you guys like this. It's kinda a semi-cliff hanger. **

**The more you review...the more I write!**


	11. More then sheer boredom

**Eh. I updated ASAP. hope it was soon enough. I've got a whole bunchload of crap to do. And to my reviewer who asked why I don't have a pic of Kee in my profile...I've explained before, she's too pretty. You guys will just have to use your imaginations! SORRY. If I do come across someone who looks like her I'll be sure to tell you guys:D Thanks for reviewing.**

**Oh and please review because I'm pissed and when I'm pissed I don't like to write more. High school fuckin sucks. I HATE IT. with a burning passion. People are right when they say High school's a bitch. The biggest bitch on Earth.**

_The music started slowly, just like normal weddings. The place was packed, a happy face adorning each seat in the church. All eyes glanced up slowly and turned towards the front doors. Beautiful flowers and decorations framed the entry way of which the bride would enter. The bride. So sweet. So elegant. Today was her special day. The second she walked out of the doors, the ceremony would officially begin. _

_A slight creak was heard as the bride signaled that she was quite ready. The men slowly pushed it open, revealing a woman in all white. Her dress was intricately designed. Like most wedding dresses, very traditional. The common veil was also worn. The veil. It masked that pretty face that the audience was dying to see. The joy in her eyes once she revealed herself was what they came to see. _

_But she did not unmask herself as the handsome blonde man, better known as Mr. Hayes, walked the girl down the aisle. She stepped delicately onto the carpet, trying to avoid crunching any of the lovely flower petals that the little flower girl had thrown. __Her train rode behind her as she stepped forward, very slowly. _

_The crowd waited as she slowly made her way to the alter. The man that stood waiting there was blurred out, you couldn't see his face. It was quite peculiar. It was as if he'd been hiding or something of the sort._

_It was strange now that you thought about it. You could see neither the bride nor the groom. _

_The bride finally came to a halt in front of the man, and from what it looked like, she was peaking through her veil to see his face. A light smile danced its way onto her lips._

_This was the moment thay had all come for. She moved slowly, almost as if in slow motion. Her hand reached up slowly to throw back the white cloth hiding her beautiful face. Her arm moved torturously slow, almost as if it had been hours. _

_Then she slowly reached up and threw the veil back with one swift flick._

_The first thing he saw were those bright hazel eyes. Then that pretty smile. And then the overall pretty girl. _

_The crowd gasped._

_The bride was Kiki Hayes._

Tyler Simms jolted awake as the face haunted him. That was the most shocking dream he had ever had about Kee. He considered briefly if it was some type of sign. The man's face was blurred out. Why? But it all seemed so ridiculous. It _was_ just a dream anyway.

"It was just a dream." Tyler tried convincing himself it wasn't real. Nope. It was ALLY that was getting married not Kee.

The boy glanced around at the group of friends that had fallen asleep during the movie. They were all sparwled out everywhere. Pogue had his face on Kate's stomach and she was snuggling up to him. Talk about PDA.

Sarah and Caleb were no where near as bad. They were both sleeping side by side but facing opposite directions. No touching. That was good.

Reid lay next to Sarah and surprisingly had a hand very near her chest. Sarah obviously wasn't aware of it, but if Caleb found out he'd throttle Reid.

Reid was also snoring very obniouxously. It sounded like a dying animal. Not the first thing you want to wake up to everyday. But it normally wasn't a habit for Reid. He must have been REALLY tired.

Tyler sighed, getting up and crawling around the group. He made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He dropped something off the fridge and made to grab it off the floor. It was thrown in a gap, a very small gap, between the fridge and the cabinets. His hand reached extensively and he found it. But it also came up with something else. There on the side of the object, was a picture of him and Kee vacationing in Europe. _That was a good year._ He smiled. He glanced at it again and then threw it aside suddenly. _She needs to stop haunting me! When the hell am I supposed to know when she's coming home. Damnit. She needs to come home. NOW._

He was getting tired of this. He kept having dreams about her coming home and he needed it to happen in REALITY.

Tyler gulped down a glass of ice cold water and returned to his previous spot in the home theater.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house that morning was very...lively. There were people running around everywhere.

When they had woken up at like 4 PM Mrs. Simms had baked a brunch. The kids had stuffed their mouths senseless.

That morning was very chaotic. Thank God Caleb didn't see where Reid's arm was, or it would have been a hell of a lot worse.

Once all settled down, the kids took off for seperate places. Pogue went to go see a movie with Kate and Caleb and Sarah had to run 'errands.'

Reid had stayed over for a bit, channel surfing and bugging the crap out of Ty. He finally left at about 6.

They were all going to meet at Nicky's tonight at around 8 so Ty had a little less then 2 hours to do whatever he wanted.

He slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck happened?" Reid asked, eyebrows furrowing in amusement at Pogue's dilemma.

"This isn't funny Reid. Can you be mature for once in your life?" Caleb asked, his voice raising in the crowd. Tyler pushed his way to the group, slumping into a seat. Nicky's was packed tonight.

Ty looked questioningly at his motorcycle owning friend.

"What happened?" He sensed some discomfort because Caleb seemed stressed but it wasn't half as bad as Pogue. And Reid was amused. It was a bad situation. He could tell.

The glanced up as if noticing for the first time he was there. The two older Sons couldn't answer so Reid happily explained with that huge smirk on his face.

"Pogue _told _Kate and she totally fucked him up." He laughed, earning a glare from Pogue. Tyler's eyes widened a little.

"You told her?"

"Yup. All of it. And she ran. Out of the theater." Pogue expressed sadly.

Reid laughed loudly. "I would have killed to see that." He was enjoying pissing them off too much.

"Shut the hell up Reid." Caleb looked ready to kill. He patted Pogue softly on the back. "She'll come around. Don't worry." He did worry. He'd called her 10 time already and she hadn't asnwered once._ Didn't know being a witch was all that bad._ Pogue grimaced. He didn't know if she'd ever except it.

"Lighten up man. Go play some foosball." Tylet tried cheering him up a bit. Caleb nodded thankfully in Ty's direction. He grabbed Pogue and shoved him towards the foosball table, following behind slowly.

That left him and Reid. The insensitive jerk. FUN. Reid looked up at Ty as the other two took off. "Does_ no one_ else find this remotely funny?" He asked, grinning. Ty rolled his eyes.

Reid smacked Tyler on the back. "Let's go play some pool." He smirked, waving in the direction of some suckers who thought they could beat the two younger Sons of Ipswich. The two started their little 'business' of taking people's money.

They played a few games, hustling some poor locals. They were playing their third game when they saw her enter the bar. She walked swiftly, passing them as her blackish hair whipped past them. The fair skin also darted past Ty as she picked up her pace.

She came to stand almost directly in front of Pogue, who's hand froze on the table. He glanced up nervously and she tried smiling. He waited for her to say something. There wasn't much_ he_ could say after all.

She stared at the ground then, too ashamed to gaze into his eyes. "I'm sorry." She blurted out. Pogue didn't unfreeze. Those words could mean anything. "I overreacted." She stated. He relaxed, the stress in his body fading out.

Caleb stood watching, not even 2 feet away. "I'll let you guys talk." He walked away, looking for his girlfriend. She was always with Kate so, no doubt she was already here.

The couple stood standing there, waiting apprehensively. "I'm sorry." Kate repeated. "I should have been...more understanding." Pogue didn't nod, he might offend her. "I guess...I accept it." She smiled this time, coming closer to her boyfriend. Pogue hugged her closer. He kissed her lightly as they made their way back to their friends. They were all watching.

Sarah was grinning like a mad-woman and the other boys were just a little shocked. They didn't think Kate would come around THAT fast.

"So, you know?" The blonde girl asked her friend. Kate nodded. "What do you think?" She asked for her opinion. The friends stood, waiting for her response.

"It's interesting." Kate gazed at each teen thoroghly. "Kinda scary. But...cool." They guys grinned.

Kate turned on Pogue. "You BETTER not use _that_ much." She warned him. That was the part that scared her, the whole aging thing. Pogue laughed a little.

"Don't worry babe, that's Reid's area of expertise." He laughed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kate asked herself. Reid glared at her.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Caleb cut in. They all sat down after ordering some food.

Someone brought up a new topic.

"So, what's with this wedding thing?" Pogue asked, looking up at Tyler. He shrugged.

"Dunno." The brown-haired boy sipped at his drink. "It was sudden." And totally unexpected.

Kate and Sarah gushed at Tyler then. "Imagine how cute you'll look in a tuxedo." He blushed a little.

"Who said I was going?" They all stared at him, bewildered. Who wouldn't go to a wedding with a girl THAT hot. And when did Ty become so outspoken?

He noticed their shock at his words and tone. He glanced up a little innocently. "What? It's not like I WANT to be a best man." He groaned. The others laughed a little.

"But you guys said that you were close." Sarah argued. "You can't just bail on her." She had a very good point.

Tyler sighed. How come women always ended up beating some sense into people? Eeesh.

"Yeah." He pondered a moment. "But I'm not even going to know that many people there..." That was a lie. He knew all of Kee's family.

"Maybe we could tag along with you." Kate suggested. Ty's eyes widened. He didn't want his friends to come. He shook his head.

"It's okay. I'll probably end up getting dragged there by my mom anyway." He sighed. His mom was really big on weddings. She went all out.

They all shot curious glances towards him. "Your mom knows that chick?" Reid asked. He _really _believed that Tyler had a thing for that girl. The blonde thought Ty's 'family friend' thing was a cover up. Obviously not.

"I told you guys." He tried not to roll his eyes. Leave it to his friends to never believe him on trivial things. God.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, sitting and doing the same thing for over 2 hours is a little boring. Scratch that, it's VERY boring.

This had been happening at Nicky's for a while now, the teens would get too bored after a while. They had their fun in the beginning with dancing, playing pool, picking up girls, eating...but sooner or later it got tiring.

The Sons were all sitting, glancing at the people that were huddled around Nicky's. They didn't really have anything to talk about so all of them sat there, Reid was blowing at a piece of his hair, Ty was blowing bubbles into his coke, Pogue was flipping out his hair every 5 seconds or so, Caleb was on the phone with his mom, Sarah was resting on his arm, more then ready to get up and dance, and Kate was sitting asking random questions about being a witch that no one paid any mind too.

They were getting tired but weren't ready to head home. It WAS Saturday night after all.

Reid was sitting there, mumbling stupid comments about every girl that walked past. He bet Pogue that he could get a girl in bed with him tonight but the bet was no fun. He always won in the end.

"I bet you I can get...that girl." Reid pointed to a blonde who was wearing a short skirt and flirting excessively.

"Give it a rest Reid." Pogue groaned. "We all know you're gonna win." It sucked to have to say that. But it was true.

"The ladies love me." Garwin smirked.

"Or maybe all the girls you've slept with have mental issues."

Reid didn't say anything. Finally he talked. "WELL, what else are we supposed to do? No one wants to play pool and I'm getting bored." Nah. Dumb shit. Everyone is.

Ty had had enough of this bickering and crap. He was feeling inspired. He had spent the last hour thinking of the wedding and Kee. It was driving him nuts. So he decided to spice things up a little with Reid and his little bets.

"Reid."

"What?" The blonde snapped looking from Pogue to Ty.

"Let's make a bet." The blonde smirked. He was going to win. Tyler win a bet? Funny.

"I'm listening." The blonde stated.

"I bet you...50 bucks that I can get any girl you want, to dance with me tonight."

"Any girl _I _want you to get?"

"Any girl YOU want me to get." Tyler clarified. He was beginning to think this bet thing was going to be a little harder then it looked.

Reid smirked. This was going to be really fun. "You're on." He slapped down his money as Tyler held his out.

The group's attention was caught as they stared from Tyler to Reid, open-mouthed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Caleb laughed.

"This should be entertaining." Pogue flashed Baby Boy a smile. No one was bored anymore.

The jukebox blared with an upbeat song seconds later. Apparently someone wanted to get the party started. How appropriate for the scenario. Oh, the irony.

Lovestoned by Justin Timberlake came flying through the bar, sending a strange aura to everyone. Suddenly it was like everyone was awake and alert. Weird.

_She's freaky and she knows it._ JT's voice repeated.

Reid whipped his head around and smirked. He had just seen the hottest girl EVER. She was the one.

"See that girl." He pointed at her, but her back was facing the group. She was carrying a messenger bag in one hand and a guitar case in the other. Her apparel consisted of boy shorts and a very loose shirt.

Tyler nodded. "That one." Reid smirked. This was an easy way to become rich.

Tyler nodded again, swallowing some rising spit. He could do this. His friends sat, all alert and wide-eyed. Half were amused and half were probably as scared as he was, well Sarah and Kate were.

He grinned at Reid, standing up fully, taking his drink with him.

Then she turned around. Tyler's glass came crashing down seconds later.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN DUN. MUHAHAHA I love adding sound affects. CLIFFY. Hah. I feel sorry for my readers right about now because I don't know when I'll update again. and I think some of ya'll may want to maybe...murder me right now?**


	12. Importante

**YAY! Okay, lol. So...not a chapter. Sowwwy. I'm just putting this up so you guys can review the chap coming up. Please, continue reading. :) I've finally updated...sorta.**

**MUY IMPORTANTE:** **Hey, guys,would it be weird if I added a billion different characters (more like 10 or so) into the story? They wouldn't be major or anything...just Kee's friends in Europe...and Ty's _VERY_ good friends. Only 2 or 3 would be important.**

**If I haven't mentioned it before...Tyler HAS seen Kee over the course of the 2 years, but only once. The experience will be explained later.**

**Please provide an answer to the question guys! Thanks. :)**


	13. Brain Teaser

**AHH! Aren't you guys HAPPY?! FINALLY, riiiight?**

**lol, I realized that this story was messing with my head 24/7. Literally. I think I flunked out of this last year of high school because I'm constantly daydreaming about Tyler, Kee, all of my crazy characters :) **

**So before I go insane...here you go. Sorry it's been almost a whole year since I've updated. I would NEVER forget this story!** **Just wanted you guys to know that while my last reviewer stays with me, I will write like there is no tomorrow. Keep em' coming.** **Thanks! **

The boy's eyes were wide and dazed. His mouth was ajar as the glass came crashing down a few seconds later.

_It can't be._

His feet were in a rush to excitedly dash over to the girl. But he couldn't move. The world was spinning.

He didn't know if his mind was playing an evil trick on him. But that would be _too_ cruel.

Tyler gaped as his friends flashed from his face to the girl's back.

This was it.

After so long, he was going to see _her._

He couldn't help but internally smirk at Reid's loss. Hell, she _was_ the only girl he'd ever danced with. But his thoughts on victory were brief as he realized this was it. He didn't care about the money. She was here.

He almost busted out dancing.

The smirk on his face was undeniable as he arose from his seat and paced over to the girl, no doubt in his mind.

_Finally._

His muscled arm reached out for her shoulder. Almost immeadietly, the girl swung around. A malevolent glare was spread across her face.

"I thought I told you--" She stopped. Tyler stopped. He felt like dying all over again.

The girl in front of him was in fact, not Kee at all. Of course she had the identical pretty eyes, the hair, and a similar face.

But she was far from the girl he was looking for. "Tyler?"

The boy nodded. His blue eyes were drowning in disappointment. He really thought this time it would be her. Not just his mind playing harsh tricks.

"Mrs. Hayes."

She noticed his far away look. "I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?"

The genuine tone in her voice made Tyler soften a bit. "Good."

"You don't look good." She touched his face lightly, like a mother or an aunt would.

_Damn_. Was it that obvious?

"What are you doing here?" He didn't want an interrogation about his feelings. A change of topic was necessary.

"Well, you see..." She paused, almost embarrassed. Then she pointed to the corner of the bar. And then gestured to the school bag that was slung over her shoulder.

Tyler smirked. Oh dear God, Ally.

"She dragged me here after shopping. Her wedding is such a hassle. But I'm excited." Her enthusiasm was evident. "Did Ally tell you that you're one of the best men?"

He frowned. "Of course. She doesn't leave out any gory details." Tyler smirked at Mrs. Hayes. She laughed.

"Trust me, Kee won't feel any better in the dress she's going to have to wear." The boy froze.

She noticed. "Tyler..." Her voice was anticipating. She could read him so easily, just like Kee. And she always knew how close they were. "She's going to be here soon. You can't imagine how excited she is to be able to see you."

Tyler smiled. "And then you two can prance off and cause mass havoc like you've been doing for the past seven years."

The boy laughed, a little more at ease.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

As if she didn't know the answer to that. It was scary just how much Kee and her mother were alike.

"Moping." He answered truthfully. _Not like I could hide it anyway._

"You're such a baby. Kee was right." Ty's mouth fell open.

"Am not." The boy huffed.

Mrs. Hayes laughed lightly. "Keep telling yourself that. Now, go enjoy yourself. I'll see you soon..." She frowned. "Your mother is a _psycho_ wedding planner. I can't even sit in the same room as her without attempting to strangle her." She groaned loudly. Apparently Kee got her whining from her mom. "So I'll be over a lot."

Ty smiled. That would be good...sorta. He was close to Mrs. Hayes. But he much more preferred his best friend.

She walked backwards, smiling.

His thoughts were more then jumbled when he walked back to his friends.

And then it dawned on him.

He just lost 50 dollars. _Damn._ Kee so owed him.

Reid smirked at his victory. "No luck, Baby Boy?" Tyler was tempted to whack the boy.

His friends were a little disappointed at his loss. But none of them noticed that he was down in the dumps. They never noticed the younger boy, not really.

He slammed the money down onto the table. And without lifting his head, he snatched his keys out of his pocket and headed to the door. "I think I'm gonna head home. Feeling a little tired."

Reid's smirk became more evident. "Wait, how am I getting home?" It was way to early for the blonde to leave.

"Caleb?" Blondie snorted loudly. Like that would work.

"Whatever, I'll find a ride."

Tyler nodded. As he walked out, he could hear Sarah and Kate scolding Reid for making fun of Tyler's rejection.

The boy left the bar, puzzled, frazzled, and missing his best friend more than ever.

**Okay, this was intended to be...MUCH longer. But...yeah. Sorry. Next chap is getting there...finally!**


	14. Drifting

**Listening to Tired of Being Sorry by Enrique Iglesias. I've been inspired by him for a future chap. Maybe. So that leaves you guys to imagine some more!**

**-insert evil laugh- MUHAHAHA. I feel so awesome making you guys wait soooooooooo long until Kee comes back in the picture. I'm eviiil. bwahhahaha. :P lol. This tension writing is fun. I love an ANTSY Tyler. HOOOOOT. **

The phone was bound to blow up into a billion pieces any minute now.

After Ty had left Nicky's, he'd spent the car ride home attempting to call Kee. And she had decided that this was the best time to _not_ pick up.

Life was so freaking great.

The Hummer sped throughout the city as Baby Boy refused to go home.

He missed her. And damn, he missed her _a lot._

If examined closely, anyone could tell that Tyler Simms hadn't been the same since age 15. He was never in his comfort zone with people. His own_ best_ friends, with the exception of Kee, had never cared to realize it.

He'd never admit it, but he missed being a total dork and his real self with someone. And here in Ipswich Tyler didn't really have a chance to be Tyler Simms. His reputation was set: Baby Boy, for life. The youngest, weakest, quietest, and the most sweet.

Even Tyler couldn't control the snort that left him at how delusional people seemed to be.

He missed Europe and his best friend. And he missed _himself_. He missed the way he could act like _Tyler_ with Kee.

His car sped to Kee's house. No one was there.

The boy looked around and then yanked the rope that had been hanging there for countless years. He smirked remembering how he and Kee had argued over which sex was better.

Surprisingly, he was still able to clutch onto the rope and still pull himself up.

He crawled onto the roof, a place he hadn't been in years. The wind swept his face and he sighed, pausing to look around. He could've sworn that he heard a small girl bickering with him.

Tyler smiled.

On his way down, he caught a glimpse of rainbow. The boy smirked. Kee's room. His eyes swept the area beneath him and he managed to lift open the window.

Memories came flooding back to him as he sat on her bed. Tyler sighed again, grabbed a Harry Potter book, put in a CD, and spent the majority of the night in Kee's room. It was almost as if she was right there next to him.

--

Many miles away, Kee rested her head against the window pane of the plane.

She couldn't help but reminisce about the time the two friends had ridden in a plane together, bugging the crap out of each other.

The girl smirked, her bright eyes greener than they'd been in a while.

She was going to see her best friend. After so long. It was only a matter of time now.

--

"Where'd you go last night?" Reid looked smug, but at the same time a little concerned.

Tyler shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, drove around." Reid didn't say anything, but knew that the habit was out of the ordinary for someone like Ty.

Sarah and Caleb walked in moments later. Sarah gave him a comforting smile. Then, she turned and glared meanly at Reid. "You're such a buttface, Reid."

Reid threw his hands up in mock surrender. "What the hell did I do this time?"

Kate walked in a few seconds later, Pogue following close behind. The fair skinned girl glared heatedly at him too. "You were born."

"Is today bash Reid day? I think it's my new favorite holiday." Pogue smirked.

"Very funny." The blonde stuck out his tongue.

The teacher walked in a little later and asked the class to take their seats. Of course, no one was really paying attention. Even Baby Boy was in some sort of whack.

Caleb noticed the boy's odd behavior. "So...what happened last night?" Ty shrugged.

Reid decided to butt in, the others also eavesdropping. "Yeah, what was up with that? You talked to her for like two seconds and, bam! Rejected."

Sarah managed to hit him with her textbook. For a small girl, she sure had a way with physical abuse. "Caleb! Your _shortie_ is manhandling me." Caleb rolled his eyes at Reid.

"Call me shortie one more time and I swear to God that I'll rip your--"

"Is there a problem?" The teacher intervened. Sarah turned a bright red, shaking her head. Ty watched, amused.

Sarah glared. "I hate you."

Reid smirked. "Love you too, short stuff."

--

Tyler sighed as the bell rang and his friends rushed out.

Kate and Sarah were gossiping away. And today it seemed everyone was in on it.

"I hear there's these foreign exchange students coming soon." Great, new people.

Sarah nodded excitedly. "Yeah. It'll be great." She turned to her boyfriend. "Has the Provost told you anything about them?" Caleb shook his head.

"Nothing really. All I heard was that they're from Europe." At this, eyebrows shot up.

Even Tyler became drawn in. Europe? No, it couldn't be.

He excused himself from the group and rushed to the bathroom and whipped his phone out. She was already on speed dial. "Pick up, damnit."

He was getting a little pissed.

Was she okay? She hadn't picked up her phone in a while. This did not help his current state of worry and confusion.

"You've reached Kiki Hayes. I'm unable to take your call at the moment. So leave a message and I'll be sure to get back to you. Thank you, and have a nice day." Only Kee would leave such a formal message.

He slammed his phone closed, grumbling.

The hallways were empty as he reentered them. _Great._

Ty rushed to class, noticing he was much more than tardy.

Kee was really screwing him over.

The professor looked ticked. Oops.

Tyler ran to a seat and sat, covering his face to prevent any further attention. But he was a Son of Ipswich. And people were just _too_ nosy.

Caleb and his brothers looked up at him strangely. He couldn't meet their eyes.

"Mr. Simms, I'm going to ask that either you get to my class on time, or you don't show up at all." This was the first time Tyler had been late, and what a harsh warning he'd received.

"Yes, sir." His head immeadietly fell to his textbook underneath him. He tried avoiding the curious eyes around him. _All _around him.

_"What the hell was that?"_

Tyler jerked awake slightly as Reid communicated through his head.

_What the hell? _Tyler groaned internally._ "Stop using Reid. Caleb's gonna kill you."_

Tyler could almost hear Reid's snort from across the room.

_"Like hell he will. He's worried about you."_

At this, Tyler couldn't help but be shocked. This was almost the first time his friends had actually noticed his odd behavior. Wow.

_"Guys, pay attention."_ And there was Caleb's commanding voice. _"Walters is going to--" _

"Mr. Simms, read the next paragraph please." Crap.

Ty's eyes shot to his friends. But none of them knew where they were at in the book. Walters was going to bitch at him._ Great._

Without fully realizing it, Tyler sent another message to his friends. It was supposed to be kept to himself. _"Thanks guys."_ The sarcasm was evident. The other Sons sat in shock at the younger boy's outburst.

"Mr. Simms, the class is waiting." Tyler panicked, flicking swiftly through the pages.

He looked all around him, as the teacher looked to papers in his hand. "Here," A small, chubby girl reached out and pushed her book towards Tyler. She didn't seemed fazed at all that this was _Tyler Simms_, a _Son of Ipswich_, that she was talking to. People around her gawked, half expecting the girl to faint or blush. But she just smiled nicely.

Tyler grabbed the book. "Thanks." She smiled again.

He began reading. And all around them rumors and gossip emerged.

--

The room was clearing slowly. Tyler returned the book back to its owner. "I didn't quite catch your name." Tyler stated, intent on thanking this girl.

"Emma." The girl shook her head, correcting herself. She paused, "Actually, it's just Emmy."

Ty smiled. "Thanks, Emmy."

She smirked, looking over his shoulder. "Don't mention it. See ya' around." And then she was gone, just like that.

--

It was lunch time. And Tyler walked to the table, sitting down silently.

Reid smacked his back. "That girl is weird." Ty knew he was referring to Emmy.

Ty gave Reid a disapproving glare. "She saved my butt." Reid shrugged.

"Still, I hear she's weird. And not to mention a little..." Tyler couldn't help but scoff a little bit. God, this was rich. Reid commenting on a girl's weight. How pathetic was he? Surely, even Tyler didn't expect him to stoop so low.

Tyler wanted to rip out Reid's mouth. It was times like this that he thought his friends didn't act very friend-like. "Stop degrading women, Reid." And that was the typical response to Reid's idiocy.

The blonde didn't answer, probably trying to figure out what the word 'degrading' meant.

This was too sad.

It took everything Tyler had not to blow up at Reid like he would have if Kee were here.

Kee.

Caleb abruptly pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Baby Boy, you okay?" Tyler shrugged.

"Yeah, it's nothing man."

"You sure?"

"Mhhmm." Tyler lazily slammed his head down onto the table. "Just tired." He assured them all.

And the bought it. Just like _that._

--

**So...still no Kee. Sorta. I NEED you guys to tell me, how would you feel if I added 3-4 new boys and 10-11 girls (but only 3-4 or so would be talked abt frequently. They're not crazy Mary Sue's, more like Kee's friends from Europe. That are Tyler's good friends too. And they've seen the "real him." And are all a tight knit group, like the Sons, except much bigger. **

I** REALLY think you guys would enjoy them. Because I've already fallen in love with them :)**

**So, tell me what you guys think. Or there will not be another chapter. **

**Whatchya guys think of Emmy? She's not important at all in this story. Just there to emphasize the gap that's growing with Ty's 'friends' Sorta. Well, I might use her later but we'll see. **

**So...review? Please? Thanks for reading. **


	15. Childhood memories

**Haha, okay, so I have to thank SarahWRadcliffe because your review had me laughing and smiling. Thanks :) It was greatly appreciated. **

**_IMPORTANTE:_ These next few chapters will include the return of Kee. And you may find her and Tyler have many hidden talents that they haven't unleashed. But being the EXTREME friends that they are, I guess you would expect them. Kee isn't meant to be any different upon her return. She may seem like it, but she is still a dorky kid on the inside. **

**And now...we shall embark on, the _RETURN!_**

Yet again, another school day was passing. Tyler was bored, tapping his pencil on the desk. It was driving Reid crazy. He'd already told the younger boy to cut it out. And he hadn't.

The blonde reached over, grabbed the pencil, and snapped it into two, dropping it back onto Ty's book. "What's up with you?" The past few days had made Tyler antsy. And Reid noticed the out of character persona coming from Tyler.

"Nothing." And that was the response he got _every_ time. So he gave up, resting his head into the textbook once more.

The bell rang for lunch and the blonde dashed out. Tyler had told him he'd catch up with him later. _Much_ later.

--

The lunch table they were sitting at was outside in the courtyard. Everyone with the exception of Tyler was there.

As usual, Kate and Sarah were babbling away. "I hear that this one foreign exchange girl is drop dead gorgeous." Sarah gushed. "This really cute guy in my english class was talking about her."

Caleb glared at her. She shrugged playfully. "I'm a girl. It's what we do." And with that smile on her face, Caleb couldn't help but sigh.

Kate sighed dreamily. "Yeah, I hear that the whole sophmore class is in some type of mass chaos when it comes to this girl. It's weird."

The guys listened intently. She was a girl. Apparently she was hot. Yup, this was classfied information.

Reid smirked. Sarah noticed. "Don't even think about it, Reid. She's way out of your league."

"She's a total nerd, or so I hear." Kate added.

"Hot and smart." Reid paused, smirking. "Sounds like a challenge."

Caleb and Pogue laughed. Kate and Sarah rolled their eyes.

"Hey, anyone seen Ty?" Caleb was worried. "I don't know what's up with him."

Reid nodded. "He told me he was gonna be late. But lately, I don't know what's gotten into him." At this all the friends stopped what they were doing. When someone like _Reid_, of all people, noticed something wrong, something was definitely up.

Caleb looked worriedly at his brothers. "I haven't been able to get through to him, but something's off." The oldest had noticed. He watched Tyler intently, just as he did for all his brothers.

Reid and Pogue threw him sideways glances, eyebrows knit together.

--

"Where _is_ he?" Everyone was getting worried. Lunch had just about ended.

"I think I'm going to go look--" They were cut off immeadietly.

"He's right there." And sure enough, a tired looking Tyler Simms made his way to the table, slowly. He was still about 30 feet away.

His friends relaxed visibly.

And then the blonde girl gasped. "That's her." Her pointy finger jabbed at the air, indicating something frantically.

Everyone's heads whipped around, averting their gaze from Ty.

She was still far away. And yet, in the distance, the group could make out that she was dressed in boy shorts and a loose fitting shirt. Not the uniform.

They all tried to get a better look, squinting.

She had something different about her. Her aura was strange.

They noticed her carrying a messenger bag, an Ipod firmly attached to her ear.

Reid, Pogue, and Caleb gasped. She was hot. _Really_ hot. Exotic hot. Not someting too likely to be found at this school.

Everyone had their eyes attached to ther girl, so they all noticed when the girl stopped, eyes wide, dropping her Ipod to the floor. Something big had caught her attention.

Moments later she was running, but to where?

Kee sighed happily, rushing forward to Tyler. Hmm. Her best friend. Gosh, she had missed all of him, his pretty eyes, the lame comebacks, the girly attitude.

Tyler froze, rooted on his spot.

She was...here? After all of that damn worrying? She was HERE? He didn't exactly have time to dwell on the item for much longer. He couldn't stay mad. This was his best friend. And he'd rarely seen her in two years.

Her hair was not too short, not too long. And her eyes were the same ecstatic hazel as always. She looked prettier, but still with the tomboyish essence. That was good.

Tyler failed to notice that he was in _his_ domain. People were talking, going to gossip. It all seemed so inconsequential. She was here. And that was all he cared for.

After two long and treacherous years, she was_ here_. With him. And things were going to go back to the way they always were.

He could be Tyler Simms again.

A few feet away, Kee was running, towards him. Tyler grinned, dropping his lunch inadvertently, and the rest of his belongings, not caring much for where they ended up.

Moments later, he was walking at a brisk pace towards his favorite person.

They clashed, arms around each other, holding on tight. Kee squeezed him to death, and Ty didn't have a problem with returning the favor. His head buried into her hair, smelling all that was Kee.

This was real. She was here. And this wasn't a stupid dream or mind game.

Kee held on tight, not wanting to let go. She'd missed him. A hell of a lot.

But eventually the two released each other, gazing at each other, examining the few physical changes. No words were exchanged, both teens carefully examining each other. Blue eyes bolted into a firey hazel color. Tyler leaned down, kissing her forehead. Kee smiled, throwing her arms around his waist and clinging to him again.

Moments later Kee released him and huffed, placing her hands on her hips, pouting her lips out like a cheerleader. "Didn't I tell you not to go and get all manly?" At this, both teens burst out laughing hysterically as passerbys watched curiously.

Tyler smiled down at her, Kee mimicking his gesture. They didn't know what to say next.

"I..." She paused, biting her lip. "Is it too girly of me to say that I missed you?"

Tyler laughed, smirking. "No, because that would entail that you're _actually _a girl. And you're not. So..." They both laughed again. Tyler turned serious again. "I missed you too. Didn't have much to do without evil babies puking on me and little girls shoving me into my birthday cake." Tyler glared at her, Kee smiled playfully back.

"Hey! Who says I'm little?" She whacked his arm. "Man, those were some good times..." They both stared off, reminiscing.

"So," Kee cut in, "this is all the glory that they refer to as Spencer's, huh?"

"Yup."

"Wow, this place just screams living hell hole to me." Kee looked around again, winking at the boy. "You might have to show me where my _shiny thing_ is later." Tyler smiled, amused and shook his head at Kee.

"You haven't changed at all, it's good to know."

Kee smiled at him, a bright smile. A smile she reserved for him only. "Can't say the same for you." Her eyebrow quirked at him and he looked at her, confused. He hadn't changed much, right? "I hear you're a big man on campus." She poked him, glaring. "A Son of Ipswich, if you will." Then she chuckled loudly as Ty had the epiphany. "What the hell kind of a name is that, Ty? You guys are so creative. Maybe you can be the next Backstreet Boys." Ah, Kee. What would Tyler do without her 90's music obsessions?

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking, Kissy." He stuck his tongue out at her. By now, they were enclosed in their own personal bubble, no interferences, although almost everyone around had stopped to examine their little chit chat. It wasn't every day you saw Tyler Simms talking casually to a exotic, pretty _girl._

His friends were watching in_ amazement._ This was not happening for them. Even Pogue insisted that someone pinch him as this must be a messed up dream. A few feet away, Tyler and Kee continued their talk. "So, where are you staying?"

"Quite frankly, I'm not sure. Mom's not picking up. Or Al." She sounded annoyed. "How is my mentally deranged sister, by the way?"

Tyler laughed. "As mentally deranged as always. And attached to the hip with Chad." Kee rolled her eyes.

"Where're you staying?" As he had recalled, Al and Mrs. Hayes had left to do some wedding shopping, in another country. They had left this morning.

"I think I'm gonna crash at your place for a while." Tyler stood, shocked. "At least, that's what your parents told me." Kee sighed. "Oh yeah, they picked me up from the airport."

"Wait, parents?" Last he had heard, his dad was in Europe for a few weeks.

"Yeah, and I have to say your dad makes quite the science experiment." Ty's eyes widened. Kee laughed. Tyler felt totally aloof. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your dad stayed at my place for a while, as a guardian. Dad's in Asia..." Kee laughed again.

"He is by far, a very interesting man. I gotta say, I can see why you turned up so weird." Kee smirked at him playfully. Tyler mock glared.

"Haha. Very funny." He paused, thinking over the recently acquired news. "My dad? That's...weird, to say in the least."

"You're telling me. And they should be here to pick me up soon." Tyler stopped, groaning. His parents and school. Well, that wasn't a match made in heaven. He decided to not let it ruin his day, changing the subject.

"So, are you enrolled here yet?" He would finally be going to the same school as his best friend. Playing practical jokes on people would be so much fun now. Ah, the chaos they could cause.

"Yup. Starting as of...actually, I don't know. They're supposed to give me a quick call later on." She shrugged, nonchalantly. "But I'm eager to go back to school. In Europe we were learning about this really interesting--"

Ty cut her off, bored. "You are the most insane person I know. You like school?" Why wasn't he surprised. She shrugged, smiling.

"It's interesting. And I have a paper due already for some history class here. Gotta get started on that." What a nerd. His Kee was shining, full and bright.

"Dork."

"Jerk."

"Buttface."

Kee stopped abruptly, gazing around. She had her curious face on.

The two were still in close proximity, Kee still gazing around. She stopped on a group of peculiar looking people. She looked back at Tyler. "Is that them?" She sounded a bit eager.

Ty nodded. He hadn't wanted this day to come. The day she'd realize there were cooler people than him around. She'd ditch him for them. Like everyone always did.

His face was a bit somber. Kee noticed. "Ty..." She pursed her lip, waiting to continue. She didn't like when he was uncomfortable. "Why don't you want me to meet them?" His face was stoic.

Kee sighed. The conversation had taken a deadly turn. She didn't get why he didn't want her around them. "They're your friends, I'm sure I'll love them too." In spite of everything, Tyler refrained from yelling out that sooner or later, she'd leave him. And next thing you know she'll be best friends with _Reid Garwin_. Ew. Tyler shuddered.

Tyler nodded again. It was bound to happen someday. "Fine."

She noted that he still looked irked. Then she got pissed. "Why can't you just tell me? You've been straight laced about this issue since we were ten." She stopped, catching her harsh tone. "Just, tell me." Her eyes smoldered, a fire blazing in them.

"It can't be that bad. I mean, from all the stories I've heard, they seem pretty cool." She lightened the mood a bit. Their reunion shouldn't have had to be so dark. "Come on, Mr. Girly Man."

Tyler smirked. "You do realize that is an oxymoron, right?" Kee rolled here eyes.

"Oh, big word. Yay, I'm so proud of you, Ty." She smiled at him, beaming. He rolled his eyes and threw an arm over her shoulder, leading her to his group of friends. She smiled at him, glad that he accepted her proposal.

They bickered the whole way there. When they came upon the group, their argument was about soccer and swimming.

"I could so whoop your butt at swimming. And you know it."

Tyler laughed obnoxiously. "Right, because you're like half man." She shoved him.

He laughed, the group very closely analyzing their interaction. "Bring it, short stuff." Kee looked at him, challenge in her eyes. The two friends smirked at each other.

Ty's arm was still around Kee. The two were smirking evilly. It looked strange on Tyler. At least to his friends.

Reid was shocked, beyond imagination. He couldn't think. Or believe it. She was possibly the hottest girl on campus. No way. This wasn't real. Just a nightmare.

Pogue was dumbfounded.

Caleb was standing, mouth open, gazing at the beauty in front of him.

Sarah and Kate felt self conscious all of a sudden, hiding a little.

And the question brewing in all of their minds, who the heck was this girl? Ty's girlfriend?

Caleb recovered from shock first. "So, you're Tyler's...girlfriend."

Kee and Tyler looked at each other funny, before laughing like crazed maniacs. Sarah and Kate both noted that his eyes had never been such a bright blue before.

"Right, try more like best friend."

Reid snapped out of it, offended. Best friend?

Everyone murmured a bit, confused. They'd never even heard of her before. "It's nice to meet you, Ty's told me all about you guys." She was responded with silence.

She glanced at Tyler, questioning him with her eyes. Then she smirked at him, eyebrows raising. "Wait, let me see if I can do this."

She stopped, and looked directly at Caleb. "The leader of the group, serious looking, you must be Caleb." Then she moved to Reid. "Blonde, confused look, hm, Reid Garwin. Tyler says you are quite the manwhore." At this, the tension was released, people laughing. "And...my favorite, Pogue Parry. A girl can only hear so much." She stopped. Kate was clenching her fists. She thought this girl would be cool. But if she was a whore, boy stealing chick, she was dead.

Kee noticed the dead on look on Kate's face. "Oh, no, not like that." Kee chuckled. "No, it's just Tyler tells me that you have a bike. You're like the extremist. Pretty awesome. I was considering getting one for myself."

Tyler snorted, everyone whipped around to stare at him. "Yes, because you _still _have a death wish." He turned to his friends, smirking. "Apparently she's suicidal guys." His eyes were light, playful. Kee laughed, alongside Tyler.

"Buttface." She stuck her tongue out. Tyler made a mean face back. The group was so engrossed in their interaction.

Then there was a little bit of silence. And then a question popped up. "Best friend?"

The two nodded. "Since we were nine." Kee quipped in.

Tyler shook his head. "Actually, I was ten." He looked down at Kee. "Technically she's a sophmore."

Ah, when would he learn, he could never one up Kee? She sighed happily. "I think I'm skipping a whole grade, actually." A big smirk. "So, I think I'll be joining you, ole' buddy ole' pal." She nudged him.

Tyler was again, shocked. "Nerd!"

"Right. Coming from the boy who didn't know what the word melodramatic meant, I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Tyler glared. He knew it was all in good fun. "Love you too, Kee. You sure know how to make people feel special." Kee patted his head.

"Yup."

Tyler stopped, remembering that he was supposed to be giving introductions. "Guys, meet Kee Hayes, my best friend, the most annoying person _ever,_ and one of the most special people ever." He hadn't meant 'special' in a bad way. It was more of loving and friendly. Kee smiled that same smile that she always reserved for Tyler.

"Awww, thanks, Ty. Didn't know you felt that way." She smirked, adding an arm over his shoulder. The two were glowing.

"Best friend? But I've never even seen her before." Reid looked kinda pissed.

"Lived in Europe for the past 2 years, but thanks for the keen interest, blondie." Kee had always wanted to do this, tease Reid Garwin. "I hear you're quite the womanizer, have you no shame in what you do? Do you think--" Uh-oh, ranting mode.

Tyler sighed, clamping a hand over her mouth as she continued mumbling. "You'll have to excuse her. She's quite the women's rights activist. Along with many other items." Tyler rolled his eyes at her perfection.

"Shut up, Kee." Ty added, as he felt her continue babbling under his palm. He released her mouth.

"Make me."

"You know, if I had some tape and a little bit of rope then maybe I could--" Before he could finish, Kee had started laughing at him. Tyler finally caught on the the fact that she was laughing at the previous dilemma many years ago. The one that involved sliding down a skiny piece of rope and flimsy tape. He couldn't help but crack a smile too.

They were back in their own bubble. "How long are you staying for?" Ty hadn't wanted to dwell on the topic, but he needed to know how long she was here.

Kee sighed sadly. "I don't know. I really don't, Ty. I mean, I want to stay but my parents..." There was a long sigh, "it's a long story." He needed to ask her if they had found out about the horrid events that had taken place before she had left Ipswich so many years before.

Tyler sighed, his eyes losing a bit of their sparkle. "Well, until then, we're going to spend every possible minute together." He smirked at her and her face was a replica of his.

Everyone looked at them like they were crazy. "Maybe we can go work on that history paper that I have to--"

"Shove it."

"Just a suggestion. No need to get your tutu in a bunch, Ty." She stuck her tongue out, smiling. He glared back at her. "Or, we could totally trash your backyard with my awesome soccer skills." Ty scoffed at that. Kee punched him.

There were still people swarming around them, listening intently. There was a special group of girls, the cheerleaders, who took a keen interest in Kee. At least the head cheerleader had. Let's just say she had a not so pleasant relationship with her before.

The blonde cheerleader made her way to Kee, smirking. No way she would screw things up with her now.

"Well, well, well, looky here girls, if it isn't Kee Hayes." The girl glowered at her, smirking evilly. Sadistically.

Kee rolled her eyes. Cierra Miller, typical mean girl. She'd always had it in for Kee as her boyfriend was also after the exotic girl.

"Cierra Miller, nice to see you." At least Kee was trying to be nice, genuine. The blonde snorted.

"I wish I could say the same. So, how was it in London? Meet a lot of guys you could fool around with?" They'd always called her a whore. But in truth she wasn't.

Kee smiled politely back. "I'm still a virgin and you know it."

"Riiiight." The cheerleader giggled. She knew it was true though.

Kee shrugged nonchalantly. What this girl said didn't change anything that was already true. "Never been kissed, and what you says doesn't change anything Cierra."

The girl looked offended. "Are you calling me a whore?"

"I never said anything of the sort. Well, anyway, it's been nice catching up with you, but I really have to go."

"And just where exactly would you be going?"

Kee huffed, annoyed. This girl always tried to get under her skin, start a fight. Ever since elementary school. And it had never worked.

"You're just a whore, and you know it that's why--" The blonde started meanly.

Moments later, the blonde girl's insult was cut short. "Mind your own business blondie." Kee remembered that voice. One of the few girls who had gotten along with her. Summer Matthews.

Kee whipped around, eyes wide as a group of girls huddled over to them. The soccer team.

"Why don't you shove it up your_ itty-bitty_ skirt and run off to your boyfriend before he finds himself another bimbo." Cierra's mouth fell open.

Kee couldn't help but smile a little. She noticed a boy running towards them, towards her. Huh, weird.

She squinted as she looked off into the distance. Whispers were going around and soon enough there was a swarm of people around her. Almost the entire sophmore class, surrounding the lunch area, looking astounded and gawking.

Well, didn't Kee feel like a freaking museum exhibit.

"Uh..."Her eyes fell to Tyler. "Well, isn't this sufficeintly awkward." Summer was still standing behind her, smirking.

"You're the only one able to one up Cierra Miller. Everyone loves you." She smirked again and kicked a bit of dirt onto Cierra.

With a huge collective gasp, the sophmore class unleashed themselves onto Kee.

"Kee Hayes?"

"The hottie?"

"That mondo cute chick?"

"The really weird one?"

Everyone was talking. Kee sighed and threw her arm around Tyler. No one failed to miss this either. "It never gets old." She smirked at Ty.

Then the guys ambushed her. "So...I was wondering if you wanted to maybe, uh, I don't know, go out on a--" Kee gave an apologetic, sorry smile. She didn't date.

"Uh, I uh... " Kee hadn't known how to put it a bit politely.

Tyler sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Sorry, she doesn't date." He flashed a smirk at Kee as she stared indifferently.

"Thanks." Kee nodded at Ty. The boy's face held no more humor. He knew how serious Mr. Hayes was about dating.

Poor kid. Kee sighed apologetically. Everyone was now staring at her. Kate smirked. "You gotta tell me how you do that!"

Kee laughed although the humor wasn't evident.

"So, what're we doing tonight?" Tyler asked, poking her. At this, everyone turned to watch her. Many kids tuned into the conversation.

"Is she like, Simms' new girlfriend?" Whispers swept the crowd. Well, this was freaking great.

The two friends gave each other weird looks and burst out laughing again. "Where do they come up with things like that?" If only Tyler could give her answer. People were delusional.

Kee shrugged and continued her list of absurd things to do. "...or we could..."

Tyler tuned her out. "History paper it is!" He yanked her arm back and threw a hand over her mouth. "Now let's go."

Kee elbowed him. Tyler threw her arm free. His hand had already been sore from practice. His eyes clenched shut as he let out a groan.

Kee laughed. "Aww, poor baby." But then she noticed he was in real pain. Kee gently grabbed his hand and examined his upper arm.

"Ty..." His arm was turning purple. Oops. Kee grinned a bit in victory.

"We could always but some alcohol on it." Tyler glared at her heatedly.

"Satan's spawn."

"Oh, and like you're the freaking epitome of an angel."

Tyler sighed. Fighting with Kee got tiring. But it was what made her so special. "Okay, okay, I give up. Let's go back to my place and crash for a bit."

She smirked at this. "By crash, do you mean jump on the bed and trash every single room in the house."

Tyler smirked a boyish grin. "Then I'm in." Kee smirked. She paused a moment. "I guess I'm going to be staying at your place for a while." Her hazel eyes lit up. "It's going to be so awesome waking your parents up with Spice Girls' songs every morning." Tyler laughed. Kee jumped on his back. Everyone stared at the pair, once again blown away.

"I call the bed!"

"But it's _my_ bed!"

"You can sleep on the roof."

"No."

"Let's just share." Ty guffawed at this.

"Last time we shared a bed, I ended up waking up in the middle of the night with a huge bruise on my pelvic bone!"

"You're such a whiny baby!"

Tyler thought for a moment. "Actually..." He seemed to be thinking of the past, rubbing his chin. Kee didn't like the look on his face. "You can have the bed." Kee wondered of his sudden change of heart. "...Seeing as there was a certain couple getting it on in my bed a few years--" Kee threw him a very disgusted look. Both children shuddered.

Kee's face was flinching. "_You _can have the bed."

Tyler's face was one of utter disgust. "To hell with that, I'm sleeping on the roof."

Kee sighed, smirking at her best friend. "Me too."

Both kids looked at each other, just staring. There had been quite an excessive amount of bickering to make up for lost time.

Kee sighed, falling into Tyler's left arm. "I'm officially pooped."

Tyler agreed whole heartedly. "We haven't fought that much in...ever."

Kee yawned. "I think I'm just going to take a nap on the..." She streched fully. A lot of boys gaped. "grass." And then she was almost out, in the middle of the courtyard. During lunch.

Tyler sighed and looked at this friends for some help. They all seemed clueless.

Reid smirked. "Maybe we should just leave her here." Everyone threw him a hateful glare.

Tyler sighed, not ready for more yelling. He hovered over Kee's frame as she napped lightly. "Get your big butt up..."

"I'm too..." She never finished her statement. Tyler stared down at her almost knocked out body. She looked so light, peaceful. It reminded him of Halloween night. She looked so...vulnerable and helpless. A fear all but erupted in the brunette's mind as he decided to protect her like he'd once promised.

He knelt down beside the sleeping creature and sighed. His friends all watched, waiting for the next move in this already quite shocking scene.

"Phone." Ty muttered to Caleb. Caleb whipped out his phone, handing it over to Tyler. He sighed, calling his parents. No one answered.

He stood from his spot on the floor. "Man, she's out cold."

Reid smirked. "Yeah..." Evil thoughts were brewing in his mind. Even Caleb and Pogue couldn't help but think some very...unnecessary things about this new girl. Many perverse teenage boys were now gathered around her, just watching. Kate and Sarah tried to shoo them away to no avail.

Anger coursed through Ty slightly as the image of the nasty rapist's face replayed in his mind. His eyed glazed over with a sudden determination. And that was what held all of those teenage boys from touching Kee at the moment.

Tyler joked with his friends. "Do you think I could lug her around to class with me?" His eyes held a playful glint. But he knew she was going to have to get home soon.

Ty knelt down next to Kee again. "Kee..." She groaned. Her flight had made her damn tired and she wasn't ready to get up. Tyler tucked a piece of hair behind her ears. The action sent Kate and Sarah squealing.

Tyler sighed, dropped all that he was holding and held Kee in both hands, like the night of Halloween so many years before. Girls erupted into jealous whispers all around. Kee was mumbling incoherently.

Tyler shrugged to his friends who smirked at their friend.

Pogue smirked. "Well, well Simms..." Ty rolled his eyes at them.

He did not have time for this.

Kee stirred lightly. Tyler smirked, dumping the girl onto the floor. She landed with a loud thud on her butt.

She smacked Ty's arm. Tyler laughed, so hard that he almost joined Kee on the floor.

"You," laugh, "should have," smirk, "seen your face." Oh, how the tables had turned. Tyler sure was enjoying this.

Kee smirked, unperturbed. "The things I could do to you in your sleep..." That was a definite threat. And Tyler wasn't exactly sure what she _could_ do. So he shut up. Kiki smiled at her victory. "Exactly."

Tyler shook his head, an ironic grin on his face. He offered her a hand that she glady accepted. But, seconds later, she yanked Tyler down with her, grinning. Using her own body weight, she swooped herself up, staring down Tyler Simms.

Kee laughed. "Severus Snape never wins." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Tyler smirked. "Of course, Hermione Granger. Let's go home." He pulled out the keys to his Hummer and Kee fell into step beside him. The two said their goodbyes to the group and headed on home.

The two teens could be seen disappearing from view, joking around. Just like old friends do.

**AHHHH! So? Enjoyable**? **Are you guys happy? Review, I need input! :D Thanks guys.** **I know the interaction is a bit different. But they've grown older. You'll see their old colors shine through soon enough hopefully :) **


End file.
